Modern day hanyous
by angel of starlight
Summary: Inu and kagome finally tell each other their feelings, but kag is thrown into the well and it seals. A few years later Kag comes home to find the whole gang at her door waiting for her...
1. prologue

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he felt one less presence in the room. Glancing around he noticed Kagome was nowhere in sight. He quickly stood up, feeling something bad was about to happen. Grabbing tetsusaiga, he left the hut in a blurr, running towards the well. As he came upon it, he saw kagome sitting against it, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head down on her arms that were wrapped around her knees.   
  
Kagome glanced up as she felt Inuyasha staring at her. Somehow before she even looked up, she new it had been the man she loved but could never have. Tears sprang to eyes as she thought that. Quickly wiping away the the hated tears she glanced at her beloved.   
  
"Hello, Inuyasha. What are you doing up so late?" She asked, plastering a smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome oddly, knowing that she was just putting on an act. Was it for pride or for his benefit? He didn't know.  
  
"Kagome, Why are you out here? And why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked softly, not wanting to upset her anymore.  
  
Kagome stood up and looked down into the well." I'm not crying and i felt like going for a walk." She said simply.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked over to her and turned her to face him."Kagome, its the middle of the night. It's too dangerous for you too be wandering around. Especially since the Shikon no Tama is now in one piece again."  
  
"Well, the middle of the night seems to be the only time when it's quiet enough for me to think anymore." Kagome looked down at the ground between there feet.   
  
  
  
"What's there to think about? Our journey is over. That means we get to relax for once." Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.   
  
"No, I feel our journey is just beginning. The jewel will now bring demons from every corner of the country here so they can have it for themself." She shook her head. " I don't know how you of all people could think it's over."  
  
Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome, seeing a dark shadow in her eyes that wasn't normally there. 'This isn't what's bothering her. And why did she come to the well of all places?' "Kagome, tell me what's really bothering you. You weren't planning on leaving without telling anyone, were you?"  
  
Kagome suddenly looked pissed. 'He actually expects me to actually stay when we both know that he's going to hell with Kikyo? If that walking pile of clay were here, I'd probably try to set her on fire. But if I did that Inuyasha would never speak to me again. Shimatta! If only he wasn't so blind to the pain the wench has put us through.'  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha." Why the hell shouldn't I go? You'll just be leaving with Kikyo anyways! Personally, that's not something I want to stick around for!" She began walking towards the village when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist. Kagome immediately stiffened up.   
  
  
  
"Please, let go of me. I don't feel like having my heartbroken anymore by you. I don't think my heart could take another beating." Kagome said dryly, as though she had been talking about something as mundane as the weather.  
  
Inuyasha's arms let go quickly as though he skin had burnt him.'What did she just say? How many times have i hurt her?' "Kagome, what are you talking about?"He asked quietly.  
  
She whirled to face him, her eyes showing all of her past pain."All those times you went to Kikyo, I sat by and watched as she tried to make you believe that you were better off dead. But that isn't true. Believe it or not, there are people who need you. You are just too caught up in your pain to see it. Sometimes i can't believe how stupid you can be." She continued in a lower voice. "I probably needed you the most. I felt like a part of me died every time you left to see her."   
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha began in a desperate voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, don't get my hopes up. I know that you could never give me all of you. For christ's sake, what am I saying? All I've ever been to you is a shard detector!"Kagome practically screamed.  
  
"Please Kagome, just listen to me for a minute!"Inuyasha said desperately, holding her around the waist again.  
  
"What do you have to say that is so important?"Kagome said in a voice full of contempt.  
  
  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!Is that important enough for you?!"Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
Kagome stood still at this new piece of information."Kagome, please believe me. I love you. Not like how I loved Kikyo, you're right about that. My love for you is just that, pure love, it has nothing to do with you being her reincarnation, i love you for you. I'm alive when I'm with you. I could never be happy with her like I am when I'm with you. Please, tell me you believe me." He said as he hugged Kagome to him.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt tears slip down her cheeks."Inuyasha," She turned in his arm to look up at him.'Does he really mean it? Can I really believe that my heart will remain in one piece this time?'   
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw the weariness in them. 'I guess that I should have expected that, after all that i've put her through. I won't ever let her feel like that again if i can help it.' He wiped the tears from her face. Leaning down slightly, he pressed his lips gently against hers, pouring all the love he felt for her into that kiss.  
  
And of course, who better to ruin the moment than the walking pile of clay, Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo walked out from behind some trees to see couple sharing their first kiss. "Oh, this is priceless. You think you finally got Inuyasha to yourself now, do you, reincarnation?"  
  
Kagome broke off the kiss to glare at Kikyo." Leave. You no longer have power over Inuyasha. Now he knows what he's really worth so take yourself and walk off a cliff. Everyone will be better off with you gone."  
  
Kikyo laughed her terrifyingly evil laugh."So, you think that you actually have his heart now do you? As long as I'm here, you're still only second in his affections. You have heard that originals are always better than copies, haven't you?" She asked wit an evil grin.(A/N:All in all, Kikyo is one evil dead woman.)  
  
Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha, who happened to be wishing he could rip the corpse limb from limb."Do you actually believe that's all I am? A copy of you? Well you couldn't be more wrong." She picked up her bow from next to the well where she put it in case a demon happened along, and aimed it at at Kikyo's black heart.  
  
"You think you can me kill, wench? You could never kill the great miko Kikyo, protector of the Shikon no tama."She said with absolute conviction.  
  
"Well, I gues we'll just have to see, now won't we?" As Kagome let go of the arrow, Kikyo sent about ten of her soul stealers after her. The arrow hit Kikyo square in her chest while it glowed a strange bright pink. Kagome saw this before the soul stealers sent her flying back into the well, the chain on the jewel shard breaking and moving through the air towards Inuyasha.  
  
Right before she fell into the well she screamed to Inuyasha,"I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Then was enveloped in the blinding blue light, taking her back to her own time.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha ran to the well as he picked up the jewel and jumped in. When he reached the bottom and saw he was still in the Feudal Age, he let out a heart-wrenching cry,"KAGGGGOOOMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hut , the group was awoken by Inuyasha's cry.They all looked around wondering where it could have come from. Each of them noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were not in the room.  
  
"Kagome..."Sango said jumping up and running out of the hut, Followed by Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder. They all headed for the well, somehow knowing Inuyasha would be there. When they got there they could still hear Inuyasha's sobs, but couldn't see him anywhere.   
  
"The well." Miroku said as he looked down into it. And sure enough, there was Inuyasha,still crouched over and sobbing, occasionally calling out Kagome's name." Inuyasha, come up here."Miroku called into the well.  
  
"I'm not leaving here until Kagoe comes back." Inuyasha said through his teeth, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Kagome..." He whispered,his voice being picked up by the wind so that the three at the top of the well could hear.  
  
Shippo jumped into Sangos arms and began sobbing, Sango had tears slipping down her cheeks, and Miroku looked solemn. None of them moved for a long time.  
  
While in Kagome's time, she had just come through the well and began sobbing also. "Inuyasha..."She said quietly, while kneelling on the ground and putting her head in her arms.  
  
About two hours later, Kagome finally climbed out of the well and slowly made her way up to the house. She opened the back door and went straight upstairs to take a much needed bath.She didn't even bother to see if anyone was home.   
  
After she finished with her bath she went into her room and took a summer dress from her closet and put it on. Kagome put her hair into to braids, then sat on her bed a while crying again.'I lost everyone. All the people that I cared about in that age, lost forever.' She laid back on her bed and ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
2 years later  
  
  
  
Kagome was just pulling up into the driveway as she saw a group af people standing in front of her door.(A/N:Kagome is now 18.)  
  
She got out of the car and locked the doors. Looking up at the groupof people she thought there was something familiar about them but dismissed that."Can I help you?" She asked as she made her way to the front door. She was not prepared for what she saw when they turned to look at her.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." A modern looking Inuyasha called out. As soon as she saw his face she thought that this had to be a cruel dream. When she realized it wasn't, she fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she fell and carried her into the house, giving the keys she dropped to a grown-up Shippo. He opened the door and stepped back so the rest of the group could go in, then shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Is she okay?"Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
Sango bent over Kagome and checked her pulse." She's fine. Luckily we didn't give her a heartattack, though."  
  
Miroku sat on the couch and looked at Kagome." She's certainly changed since we last saw her. Then she looked like a little teenager girl, but now..." He was cut off as Sango hit him upside the head. "Oww. I just meant that she's grown up. After 400 years with me you still don't believe I've changed?"  
  
Sango put a blanket over Kagome." Not in the least." She softened her remark with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, hardly believing that after 400 years he finally had his Kagome back. It was almost too good to be true. He ran a finger along her jawline, then brushed back the hair from her face, admiring his beautiful Kagome.  
  
Kagome began to stir, while her friends watched her, hoping she wouldn't faint again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw all of her old friends from the Feudal Age.' This has to be a dream. First of all, Sango and Miroku Would have died long ago. Second, this just isn't possible.' Inuyasha smiled gently down at her. 'Maybe I'm not dreaming, because Inuyasha would still have long hair if i was.'  
  
"Where are your ears?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha ran his clawless-fingers through her hair." It's a simple spell that can hide stuff like that."  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango,Miroku, and Shippo, then sat up."I'm not dreaming am I?  
  
They all shook there heads. Kagome jumped up and gave Sango a hug. Then Miroku, who surprisingly didn't try to grope her. Shippo knocked her over as he charged at her, knocking them both to the ground,laughing. Kagome had saved Inuyasha for last on purpose. She slowly walked over to him, wondering if he still loved her, if he had waited for her as she had waited for him. She looked into his amber eyes, and threw herself into his arms, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, at last feeling content. Now they could be together without having to worry about traveling back and forth through time. He felt tears of happiness slipping down his cheeks, mingling with Kagome's.   
  
"I was waiting for you. I knew you'd find me." Kagome whispered against his cheek.  
  
  
  
"I knew you would wait for me. I still love you and i always will." He said, now aware that their friends had left the room. Inuyasha pulled back a little and pressed his lips against Kagome's in a gentle yet desperate kiss. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck as Inuyasha lifted her off the ground.  
  
After about five minutes of kissing they finally pulled back for air. In the kitchen, the rest of the group was watching their best friends reunion.  
  
  
  
"That went on for a while." Said Sango.  
  
"About time they came up for air, or they might've drowned." Shippo said, not making all that much sense.  
  
Miroku led the other to into the kitchen."It's only natural for them to do that. Inuyasha han't seen her in 400 years.It's strange though..."  
  
"What is?" Sango asked.  
  
"How did they know to wait for each other? They were 400 years apart yet they still ended up finding each other..."Miroku finished uncertainly.  
  
Back in the livingroom, Kagome and Inuyasha were still embracing."Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, love?"she asked, running her fingers through his hair wishing it was still long.  
  
Suddenly it was almost like they were back in the Feudal Age. Inuyasha's hair was now extremely long, his dog ears were back on his head, and the prayer beads were still around his neck. Kagome looked at the prayer beads and frowned moving her arms back around his neck and took the beads off.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised."Why did you take them off?"  
  
"I don't think you need them anymore." She noticed that his hanyou features had returned."How did you do that?" Kagome asked as she run her fingers through his long silver hair.  
  
"I just concentrated on my real form and changed." He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear."You're still as beautiful as ever, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed and asked,"Do you think you could change back into your human form for a minute? I didn't really get a chance to really see it."  
  
Inuyasha changed back and Kagome looked him up and down. He had kept his silver hair,but it was cut short and slicked back. In Kagome's opinion, he was very handsome but it didn't compare to his hanyou form. Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt and back jeans and was very sexy.  
  
Kagome looked Up at Inuyasha." I'm glad you decided to keep your hair and eyes the same color, but i like your hair longer. But it doesn't really matter to me. I love you in any form, human or hanyou."  
  
"You've changed too, you know.Your hair is longer and has pink streaks in it. And you've gotten taller. Before you only reached my chin, but now you're almost as tall as me." He looked closely at her eyes. "Your eyes are more blue now, too"  
  
"I needed a new look so I dyed my hair and I got contacts." She shrugged. Then she suddenly remembered that Sango and Miroku were here also. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with them, Inuyasha next to her.  
  
  
  
"Okay, right now would be a good time for explanations." She said, looking pointedly at Mirokku and Sango.  
  
They both looked at each other then Miroku nodded. Sango began."Well, after you left and Inuyasha found out that he couldn't go through the well, he was devastated. Miroku and I made a decision that we couldn't let him and Shippo wait for you alone, so we wished on the Shikon no Tama to become hanyou's like Inuyasha. That's why we don't look older and aren't dead."  
  
Kagome was curious to how they looked in their hanyou form, so she asked,"Do you think I could see what your hanyou forms look like?"  
  
They both smiled and nodded. Sango had a pastle pink colored hair that went down to her waist .Her eyes were a darker pink and she had black dog ears like Inuyasha.Miroku had black hair as long as Inuyasha's with silver streaks through it.His eyes were silver outlined with amber.His ears were white like Inuyasha's.  
  
"Wow. Now I feel so left out. Compared to you guys I'm plain." Kagome pouted as they smiled at her and shook their heads.  
  
"That's not true,Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. 'If only she knew all that we've been through, she wouldn't mind feeling left out.' "I don't think that being left out in this case is all that bad." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Kagome watched as he left, wondering what was wrong. 'Did I say something wrong?'  
  
"Kagome, where's your family?" Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome looked at the now grown up Shippo and smiled."There out of town visiting a relative. They might be gone for a few weeks."   
  
"You can come over to our place when ever you feel like it if you get lonely." Sango said happily.  
  
"Where do you guys live?" Kagome asked.  
  
All of them smiled. "About a block down the street." Miroku said.  
  
"Are you serious? All this time and you lived right next door." She looked down at the table. "How come you never visited earlier?"  
  
They all began fidgetting in their seats. Miroku finally answered. "Well, for us it's been four hundred years since we last saw you. We weren't sure if you were alive or if you even remembered us if you were alive."He replied, his eyes staring at a spot on the table.  
  
"Plus, Inuyasha was really nervous. We just got him to finally go see you." Sango said, glancing at the door leading from the kitchen.  
  
Kagome looked at the door, then at her friends. " I'll be right back you guys. I need to talk to Inuyasha." With that she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. She opened the door and saw him sitting on her bed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
He looked up at her,then lowered his head again."It's still kind of hard to believe that your standing there. I'm afraid that if I blink you might disappear." He sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She took his hand and entwined their fingers.   
  
" 


	2. Catching up

This is my fist fanfic so if it isnt all that great please don't be too harsh on the flames. Some of the characters are way OOC so i'm sorry for that too but anyways on with the story.  
  
~Last time~  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at the door, then at her friends. " I'll be right back you guys. I need to talk to Inuyasha." With that she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. She opened the door and saw him sitting on her bed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
He looked up at her,then lowered his head again."It's still kind of hard to believe that your standing there. I'm afraid that if I blink you might disappear." He sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She took his hand and entwined their fingers.   
  
~~~CHAPTER 1~~~  
  
  
  
"That's what I thought last time. Then you disappeared through the well and didn't come back." Inuyasha said looking out the window.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha's profile. "Kikyo isn't here though and neither is the jewel. Besides, this is where I'm from, I can't just disappear. It's more like I'm afraid you'll disappear, anyways." Kagome stood up and went to stand by the window, looking out but not really seeing anything.  
  
She felt Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "If i had a choice, I'd stay by your side forever. But I don't want you to have to go through what the rest of us have. We've had to deal with the changing of times, losing friends, never really fitting in anywhere. If I had known what Sango and Miroku had planned, then I would have tried to stop them. Being a hanyou is not fun."  
  
Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms, looking into his gorgeous amber eyes,"So you'll deal with me growing old and dying on you when you guys have waited 400 years for me to actually show up? It seems kind of a waste to me.Having 60 years with me is nothing compared to waiting 400 years, and half of those 60 years would be wasted because I'd be old. Think about it.Actually think." Kagome sighed and laid her head on his chest.  
  
'Kagome's right,' thought Inuyasha. 'As soon as i found her I'll lose her just as quickly.' Inuyasha suddenly didn't know what he thought anymore.He had waited for her through all these centuries and now she could be taken from him at any second.  
  
Kagome lifted her head and stepped back. "Maybe we should go downstairs for a while. The rest of the gang is probably feeling neglected." She said with a smile, taking his hand and leading him out of the room and back downstairs to the livingroom where the others were. They were watching a movie at the moment.  
  
"Hey, watcha watching?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch, Inuyasha right next to her.  
  
"Pretty woman, and I'm about to smack Miroku if he doesn't stop drooling." Sango said matter-of-factly, glaring at Miroku.  
  
"Ohh, sounds interesting." Kagome glanced at Sango giving Miroku the evil eye. "Hey, do you guys want to stay here tonight? We could get a pizza and you could tell me what you've done in the last few years." She said hopefully.  
  
"Okay, sounds great. I'll just call my work and tell them i can't come in for the next few days." Sango said with a grin and took off to the kitchen where the phone was.  
  
"I''m in!" Shippo said excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Me too." Said Miroku with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. "Yeah, sounds like fun. But it'll probably take a few years to tell you everything."  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to tell me everything, maybe just the last few years." She said, grinning at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll order the pizza." Miroku said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing information. "Hello.Pizza hut, Anywhere in Tokyo that delivers.Okay thanks."He wrote down the number with a pen he found on the table on his hand.  
  
"There is a pad of paper right next to the pen, you know." Kagome pointed out. Miroku scratched the back of his head and shrugged a smile.  
  
Sango walked back into the room and sat down next to Miroku. "So, my boss was a little upset but she'll get over it. I'm set."  
  
"Where do you work?" Kagome asked, wondering what the ex-demon exterminator did for a living.  
  
"I teach history at a nearby middle school. I thought it kind of fit, seeing that i've lived through most of it." Sango said with a shrug and small smile.  
  
"Do the rest of you have jobs?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  



	3. Some things never change

Okay, I know Inuyasha's been a bit of a sissy in the last chapter so I'll try to change that. I thought a little sensitivity on his part was needed, thats why i wrote him like that. Now he'll be back to his normal self.(except he's nicer to Kagome.) Alrighty then, on with the story!^.^(This first part accidentally got cut off of the first chapter. so you know.^-^)  
  
`````````` Last part of ch.1````````````  
  
"Yep. I'm also a teacher but i teach first grade.Miroku is a book cover artist for a publishing company, and Inuyasha is a writer."Shippo announced proudly. He might look like he's in his early twenties, but he still acted like a little kid.  
  
"Really? What kind of books do you write?" She was surprised when he blushed.  
  
"Umm...I usually write whatever I feel like at the moment, so a little of everything I guess." He said looking at the ground.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha and grinned. "He wrote a book about our travels in the Feudal Era. He changed names around but i don't think he left anything out. You should read it sometime. It's called Shadowed Past."  
  
Kagome rose a brow at the title but Inuyasha just shrugged. Miroku said, " I did the cover for his book. It has all of us on it in front of the Bone-Gobbling Well. I thought that the well was an important part of the story thats why i put it in."  
  
Kagome smiled.'Maybe Inuyasha wrote what he really felt about me during the journey. I'm not sure if I'd want to read it then because I know there was a time when he didn't like me.That doesn't matter now,anyways, All that matters is that Inuyasha loves me now.' She thought, smiling to herself.  
  
*********** CHAPTER 2*************  
  
  
  
About ten minutes after Kagome had quetioned the group about their jobs, Miroku ordered a pizza on his cell phone.  
  
He had gone into the kitchen and came out about five minutes later."It should be here in about half an hour." He announced.  
  
"Okay, what should we do til then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"How 'bout we play a game or something?" Shippo asked.  
  
"That sounds okay. What game should we play?"Sango asked, looking around at the group.  
  
Kagome thought for a minute."We could play cards." She said absently.  
  
"Strip Poker!" Miroku yelled. Sango hit him upside the head absently as though it was second nature to her.(Which it was by now.)  
  
"No, not cards. That's boring. How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Shippo asked, hoping everyone would agree.  
  
"And that's not boring?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. He knew that if they played truth or dare, everyone would start acting like airheaded teenagers.(A/N:no offense to teenagers. I am one. and I can say that in my friends case, what inuyasha is thinking is true.-.-)  
  
"Aww, don't be such a baby. It might actually be fun." Sango said, although she was eyeing Miroku warily. Miroku just smiled innocently back.  
  
"I think I'll sit this one out." Inuyasha said. "You guys will probably revert to giggly 10 years olds and i don't feel like dealing with that shit right now."   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes."Please? We promise not to act like giggly 10 year olds. Some of these might actualy be good." Kagome said while grinning evilly at no one in particular.  
  
Everyone suddenly looked really nervous. Inuyasha didn't notice."Fine, but only 'cuz you asked."  
  
"So if I asked, you wouldn't have wanted to play?" Shippo asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Damn right." Inuyasha said, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Why are you so pissy all of a sudden?" Miroku asked, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"No reason. And I'm not being pissy." Inuyasha replied, glaring at Miroku.  
  
"Talk about mood swings." Kagome said quietly. She smiled sweetly when Inuyasha looked at her. 'Just like old times.'  
  
Sango stood up and sat on the floor. "Okay then. Everyone sit on the floor in a circle and we'll play rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first."  
  
Everyone got up and sat in a circle.( in case anyone was wondering it went clockwise:Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome. Back to the story.^-^)  
  
After about ten minutes of re-dos and whinning, the game was finally starting. Sango was to go first, when the doorbell rang.   
  
"Jeez, you guys argued for so long that the pizzas here and we did't even get a chance to play." Kagome said sadly as she reached into her purse for some money to pay the pizza guy with.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'll get the bill." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door to get the pizza.  
  
"He never does that for us." Shippo whinned.  
  
Sango laughed."Thats because he's not in love with you."  
  
"Thank God." Shippo mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha walked back in after Shippo said that. "Here's the pizza. Are you sure one will be enough though? There are five of us and twelve pieces of pizza. I don't think it will be enough." Inuyasha said as though worried he would starve.  
  
Kagome stood up and took the pizza from Inuyasha."Don't worry. If we run out, I have ramen in the cupboard." She smiled as he suddenly cheered up and put the pizza in the middle of their little circle.  
  
Miroku grabbed a piece and stuffed it in his mouth."How sexy." Sango muttered sarcastically, watching pizza sauce drip off the former monks face. Miroku gave her a saucy grin in return.(Excuse the lame pun.-.-)  
  
"We can still play as we eat." Shippo said hopefully.  
  
"My, Shippo. Aren't we anxious to play. I wonder why." Miroku said suspiciously through a mouthful of his second piece of pizza.  
  
Shippo grabbed a piece off pizza and shoved it into his mouth, then pointing at his mouth, showing he can't talk right now.  
  
Innuyasha picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. "Miroku can talk fine with a mouthful of pizza, I wonder why Shippo can't?" He smirked at Shippo.  
  
Kagome turned to Sango."At this rate you and me'll have to have the ramen. The guys are scarfing down the pizza like they haven't eaten in weeks." They both giggled as Miroku shoved another piece in his mouth. They both hurriedly grabbed a piece before the guys took them all.  
  
When the pizza was all gone, Inuyasha was complaining he was still hungry. Kagome stood up and started walking to the kitchen, Inuyasha at her heels.  
  
"They'll be gone awhile." Miroku said, Wiping his face with a napkin that Kagome had threw at him earlier.  
  
  
  
Sango hit him upside the head, again." You need therapy." She said as she cleaned up their mess.  
  
"I don't it would help any." Shippo said dryly, helping Sango clean up. "Miroku, go put this in the kitchen garbage." He said handing Miroku the empty pizza box filled with napkins.  
  
"Sure." He got up and walked into the kitchen, holding back a laugh as he saw Inuyasha sitting impatiently at the table while Kagome made his beloved ramen.  
  
"Some things never change." Miroku muttered as he put the box in the garbage and made his way back into the livingroom.  
  
  
  
"Is the ramen almost done?"Inuyasha asked irritably.  
  
  
  
"Yep!Here you go. But don't eat it to fast, it's still..." SLURP!   
  
"OWWW!!!! Thats hot!" He yelled as he gulped down the water Kagome had placed in front of him seconds before.  
  
"Told ya." She shook her head and sat next to him, smiling to herself and thinking, 'Some things never change.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````````***************************************`````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats the end of chapter two. I'm not sure if this story actually has a plot yet, but if it does it will be clear in the chapters to come.  
  
Anyways, the group actually gets around to truth or dare in the next chapter.  
  
Hope you like it so far.R+R! ^-^ 


	4. Why's Hojo here?

Okay, I know the last chapter was kinda corny, but I'm just trying to break into the story. I decided to skip on the truth or dare thing, because it is used alot in fanfictions. A new character is coming in.(though not everyone will like her/him. I know i don't. sorry if you do.)Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I got way more than i expected!^.^. With that said, on with the story.  
  
~~~CHAPTER 2~~~  
  
Everyone had finished eating and were getting ready to play truth or dare when the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
"Who could that be?" Kagome asked no one in particular, getting up to answer the door. She opened the door to find no one other than Hojo standing there. 'This is not good.' Kagome thought as she smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Hojo. What are you doing here?" She asked polietly, trying really hard not to sound frustrated.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha immediately started growling when he heard the guys name, but stopped at a look from Kagome.  
  
  
  
He let himself in and stood in front of everyone, looking kind of nervous. "Well, I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing. I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
  
  
'Come on in.' Kagome thought sarcastically. "Actually, Hojo, I was visiting with some friends that I haven't seen in a really long time." She started introducing everyone. "This is Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha." She said pointing at each person as she said their name. "Everyone this is Hojo." The group nodded in greeting.  
  
Hojo sat down on the couch. "So, how do you all know Kagome?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Actually, Inuyasha and I met about 400 years ago. We ran into the rest of the group shortly after and became friends." Kagome said with an devious grin.  
  
Hojo looked kind of uncomfortable, so Sango said, "Kagome's teasing. We're just friends of the family."  
  
That made Hojo less uncomfortable. "Ohh. Funny Kagome." he said, smiling at her. "Um, so what are you guys doing?" He asked, noticing that they were all sitting in a circle on the floor.  
  
"Satanic rituals. You're just in time to be the sacrifice." Miroku said with an evil grin. He really did not like this kid. Shippo laughed at that.  
  
Sango hit him upside the head again. "Don't mind him. He's just an idiot." Sango didn't like Hojo either but Miroku was still an idiot that needed a slap upside his head every once in a while.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Actually, we were just about to go to that carnival that just came in town. I've been promising to take Kagome, and this was the first chance i've had." He put his arm around Kagome and smiled at her.  
  
Hojo looked at the couple. "Are you guys dating or something?" He asked, sounding a little depressed.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Not exactly. We're engaged at the moment." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome, tightening his arm around her waist.  
  
"Really? That's great. Congratulations." Hojo said, a sad smile on his face.(A/N:For anyone who likes hojo, sorry I'm being a little mean to him. I just think that he really should get over Kagome and find someone that actually likes him like that.)  
  
"Well, I think I'll get going now. I forgot that I have a lot to do at my parents shop." He walked over to Kagome and nodded his head. "I'll talk to you later,Kagome."   
  
"Sure, Hojo. See ya later." She closed the door behind him after he left. "Poor hojo. No matter how annoying he can be he's still a nice guy."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure he'll find someone that's perfect for him." Sango said as she stood up.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Maybe I should set him up with one of my friends." She laughed at the thought. "One of them would have to be perfect for him."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and hugged Kagome to him. 'As long as he doesn't try to take my Kagome.' He thought.  
  
Shippo stood up and walked over to the couch to sit down. "After a while, sitting on the floor makes your ass numb." He looked up at Kagome. "Is there really a carnival in town?"  
  
"I think so. Do you guys want to go?" Everyone said yes so they were out the door and in Kagomes acr within five minutes, on there way to the carnival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~````````````~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~`````````````~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats the end of chapter two. I decided that there would be a plot to this story. Things might start to happen at the carnival so R+R if you want to find out what happens.  
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	5. Carnival fun

Now on to the carnival! this is where the plot becomes clear.(I hope.) And for those of you wondering about Sango and Miroku, this chapter tells a little about whats gone on between them.Also, if anyone has any ideas for later chapters, feel free to let me know. All suggestions are welcome. With that said, on with the story! ^-^  
  
****CHAPTER 4****  
  
"We're here!" Kagome said ten minutes later, pulling into the carnival parking lot.  
  
"The traffic was horrible! Too bad we didn't think to go earlier. It's probably packed by now." Shippo said as they got out of the car.  
  
"Thats okay. We'll still have fun!" Sango said optimistically.  
  
The group headed for the ticket booth. The man running it was kind of scary. He had long, scraggly hair, a hooked nose and black teeth.(A/N: Sort of like a prof. Snape except with black teeth :shudder:) Kagome asked for four wristbands and gave the ticket seller dude $40 dollars for them.  
  
"I really hope we do have fun because that was the last of my money."Kagome muttered, helping Inuyasha put on his wristband.  
  
"I could've gotten it Kagome." Inuyasha said, feeling bad all of a sudden.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "No, don't mind me. I was just thinking aloud. I really don't mind spending money on you guys." She gave Inuyasha a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being so nice though."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and grabbed her hand, leading the group through the crowds.  
  
Looking around, Sango asked, "Where do you guys want to go first?"  
  
"I want to go on the Zipper. Anyone want to go with me?" Shippo asked excitedly.  
  
"Why don't you guys go with him. Kagome and I will go get a soda." Sango said and led Kagome aaway, Both waving back at the guys.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his two companions. "If I throw up, blame Sango." The other two backed away as though Inuyasha might throw up on them right there.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked to a consession stand and bought a Coke and bag of popcorn. They walked in silence for a few minutes, ocassionally eating a piece of popcorn.  
  
Kagome broke the silenceby asking Sango about her and Miroku's relationship. "So, are you and Miroku married yet?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
Sango blushed and took a sip of her Coke and looked at the ground. "Actually, not exactly. We're engaged I guess you could say. We were waiting until we found you because we didn't want to have a wedding without you there."  
  
Kagome looked surprised. "But you guys have waited four hundred years. That is an extremely long time! What if you guys never found me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango shrugged. "I'm not sure. We probably would've gotten married eventually."  
  
"Have you guys had any kids?" Kagome asked, knowing that Miroku definitely could not practice abstinence for four hundred years.   
  
Sango smiled. "Yea, her name is Minako. She is with her husband right now, visiting his family."   
  
"I can't wait to meet her." Kagome said excitedly.  
  
Sango smiled brightly. "Minako's been waiting quite a while to meet her Aunt Kagome. She'll be so happy to know she can finnally meet you."  
  
Kagome smiled back at Sango, liking the idea of being Aunt Kagome.  
  
Sango looked around. "Um, I have to got to the bathroom. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said and sat on a bench outside of the bathrooms.  
  
Two minutes after she sat down, she felt something heavy hitting her head. She tried to call out before the darkness consummed her but a hand was clamped over her mouth. She sank into unconciousness, feeling that she was being lifted and carried off at a high speed.  
  
'Inuyasha' Kagome thought, falling into the endless darkness. 


	6. Kanaye

Hehe. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Well, who kidnapped Kagome? Will the Inu-gang be able to save her? Read and find out!   
  
***Last time***  
  
Two minutes after she sat down, she felt something heavy hitting her head. She tried to call out before the darkness consummed her but a hand was clamped over her mouth. She sank into unconciousness, feeling that she was being lifted and carried off at a high speed.  
  
'Inuyasha' Kagome thought, falling into the endless darkness.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha had just stumbled off the ride and was looking for a trash can when he caught the scent of a youkai. He was fully alert now, though still a bit queezy.  
  
Miroku came up behind Inuyasha. "There's a youkai here."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Obviously." He went from annoyed to tense in five seconds flat. Kagome's scent was mixing with the youkai's now, along with the scent of blood.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha began running as fast as he could, hoping that Kagome wasn't hurt badly.   
  
Miroku and Shippo exchanged glances and took off after Inuyasha.  
  
Sango had just come out of the bathroom when Inuyasha came charging up.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha. "She was here a minute ago." She also felt the youkai nearby and began to worry. "Oh no."  
  
The four of them took off at breakneck speeds, following the youkai's scent trail right into a forest next to the carnival. The scent was getting stronger as they approached a clearing. There in the center of the clearing lay Kagome, unconscious, with a man standing behind her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's still form and felt his youkai blood taking over. He glared up at the man, his eyes now red. "What have you done to Kagome?" He growled furiously.  
  
Sango stepped forward to go to Kagome but the man pulled a sword from a sheath at his hip and pressed it against Kagome's neck. "One more step and she'll be without a head."  
  
Sango immediately stopped, looking at Inuyasha. He was back in his hanyou form, now with three purple stripes across each cheek, his eyes glowing red as newly drawn blood. He clenched his fists and growled, "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with Kagome?"  
  
The man laughed and pressed the point of the sword a little into Kagome's neck drawing a bit of blood. Inuyasha began to growl furiously now, his white fangs gleaming. "I, you pathetic hanyou, am Kanaye, the son of Naraku and Kikyo. And I am here to kill this bitch for murdering my parents and, of course, I will be taking the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Inuyasha was pissed. 'So, Kikyo and that bastard Naraku had a son. No wonder he smells like decaying shit.' He thought, wanting to rip the bastard limb from limb. "If you hurt Kagome, you will not live long enough to see the damn jewel!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Fine, we'll just have to see now won't we?" He said, kicking Kagome in her side, making her moan in pain.  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, which he always kept with him, and stood in a fighting stance. "Now, you die."  
  
****~~(I could stop here but I'm not that mean. Warning: I suck at writing battle scenes. Okay then on with the story.)~~****  
  
Kanaye stepped in front of Kagome and also went into a fighting stance. "I will not be defeated as easily as my father. You have been warned." He charged at Inuyasha and swung his sword, barely missing Inuyasha's side. inuyasha jumped out of the way and landed behind Kanaye. But Kanaye had inticipated that move and did a back flip over inuyasha's head, landing behind him.  
  
While the battle ensued, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran to Kagome's side. Miroku picked her up and ran to the edge of the clearing, making sure they were close enough if Inuyasha needed help, but far enough away so that Kagome was out of danger.  
  
Sango rested Kagome's head in her lap and smoothed the hair from her forehead, noticing for the first time that Kagome was bleeding. She looked at Miroku, concern written all over her face.  
  
Miroku ripped off a piece or his shirt and held it to Kagome's wound. "Hopefully it isn't serious."  
  
"Any head wound is serious." Sango said. She carefully tried to wake Kagome up. If she had a concussion, she might never wake up. "Kagome," Sango said, gently slapping her cheek, "Kagome, wake up. Please. You have to wake up. We can't lose you again."  
  
"San-go?" Kagome said weakly. She slowly opened her eyes and felt as if her head was being split in two. She grabbed her head and moaned.   
  
Shippo quickly ran to her side. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"My.head.hurts." she said painfully, wishing that Inuyasha was there. She quickly sat up, gritting her teeth against the pain. She saw Inuyasha fighting a strange man in pair of black hakamas and a dark green haori. The man had long, black hair, pulled back at the nape of his neck by a green ribbon. He looked familiar to Kagome somehow but she couldn't place him, her head hurt too much to think right now.  
  
"Who is that man?" She asked quietly, trying not to make her head hurt any worse.  
  
Shippo growled low in his throat. "That man, is the son of Naraku and Kikyo. His name is Kanaye. He's the man that hurt you."  
  
'So, Kikyo has found a new way to torment Inuyasha and I from her grave. Well, this time she won't win.' Kagome thought as she stood up, unsteady because of the pain in her head. She concentrated her miko powers on the pain until it lessened enough so that she could bare it.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing? You're already hurt, lay back down." Sango said.  
  
"Please, Kagome." Miroku pleaded.  
  
"No." Kagome said evenly. They all stared at her. "I have to help Inuyasha."  
  
"But in your condition," Miroku began.  
  
Kagome cut him off. "I'm fine. If I lose Inuyasha, my life will be over. How would you two feel if you lost the other?" She asked Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango hung her head and Miroku looked at Sango, hoping he would never have to find out what he'd feel like if that happened.  
  
"You see, that's why I have to help him. Being Naraku and Kikyo's son makes Kanaye twice as powerful as either of them. But with my miko powers and Inuyasha's youkai powers we can defeat him." She began walking towards the two figures facing off.  
  
Inuyasha had just avoided another swing of Kanaye's sword and began focusing on finding the wind scar. Kagome had walked up behind Inuyasha and was now holding Kanaye back with her miko powers.  
  
Kanaye tried to rush for ward again but found that he couldn't move. "What the hell?! I can't move!" He glanced at kagome, standing behind Inuyasha. 'That bitch is supposed to be out cold! What the hell is she doing to me?!'  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome behind and turned around. "Kagome, you're alright. I thought that you were hurt badly."   
  
Kagome smiled. "I was, but I healed myself. I guess my powers are stronger when I'm angry." During this exchange, Kagome's spell weakened, allowing Kanaye to get away. The two turned around to see him disappear like his father used to.   
  
"This isn't over! I'll be back and next time I will kill you both!" And with that he was gone.  
  
Inuyasha looked into the star filled sky. "Damn it! He got away!"  
  
Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha. "Right now, that doesn't matter. At least we're all still alive."   
  
Inuyasha put his arms around her. "You're right. Let's go back to your house, suddenly the carnival sounds like more of a hazard than a good time."  
  
The others agreed and they began walking to Kagome's car.   
  
Shippo began pouting. "After all that and I only went on one ride. What a rip off!"  
  
The others rolled their eyes and smiled, all thinking that "all that" was enough for one day.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. Like it? hate it? Please let me know. Also, any ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated! And thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad that people like my story. If you send suggestions, I will try to fit all of them in somewhere. R+R please! : )  
  
***Angel of Starlight 


	7. Glowing light

Kanaye probably won't be returning for a chapter or two, not that he needs to recover or anything. The most he got were a few scratches. Well, back to the story.  
  
****Chapter 6****  
  
Kagome and the gang were walking to her car, when Inuyasha collapsed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she kneeled down next to him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She pulled his head onto her lap and brushed the hair from his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine." He rasped, trying to sit up.  
  
'He feels cold.' Kagome thought, lending her arm for support, but Inuyasha just fell back down. Kagome turned to Miroku, silently asking for help.  
  
Miroku nodded and picked up the sweating hanyou. 'This makes no sense, he's cold to the touch yet he's sweating.' Miroku thought as the group made there way to the car hurriedly.  
  
"We'll bring him back to my place. Maybe I can heal him." Kagome said as she got in the car and unlocked the doors. The others filed in as she started the car and they were off as soon as all the doors were closed.  
  
Kagome took a short-cut home, trying to avoid traffic. 'Inuyasha, plese hold on.' She thought, looking at him in the rearview mirror. He was leaning against the window, his legs drawn up into his chest as though trying to keep himself warm. 'Just a few more minutes, love. Hold on for a few more minutes.'   
  
They made it to Kagome's in record time. She got out of the car and ran to the front door, unlocking it, Miroku and the others following close behind.  
  
Kagome stood back so Miroku could enter first. "Lay him on the couch." She said as she took off her jacket and threw it onto a chair in the entrance hall.  
  
Miroku laid Inuyasha on the long couch and stood back with Sango and Shippo.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He was fine until we got into the parking lot." Shippo said, looking worriedly at Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku frowned, "There must have been a poison in that sword of Kanaye's."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome kneeling next to Inuyasha, her eyes closed. "Then why isn't Kagome in the same condition as Inuyasha? She was also cut with Kanaye's sword."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "She has already healed herself. That is why she is kneeling next him and not lying beside Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was focusing all of her healing powers on her right hand as she laid it over Inuyasha's heart, where the poisoning was slowly making its way to. Her hand began glowing a bright purple and was seeping into Inuyasha. A barrier was forming around the two without Kagome even knowing it. She kept her eyes closed and focused on healing Inuyasha, tears silently streaming down her cheeks from worry and exhaustion.  
  
"What's happening?" Shippo asked worriedly, staring at the barrier.  
  
"Kagome has formed a barrier around herself and Inuyasha." He said, shielding his eyes from the bright light.  
  
"I really hope this works." Sango said, leaning against Miroku and covering her eyes.  
  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's skin wasn't quite as pale anymore and his skin was warmer than it had been minutes before. 'Thank the Gods, it's working.' She thought, greatly relieved to know that Inuyasha was going to survive.  
  
Inuyasha slowly began opening his eyes, his chest feeling lighter and his body not as cold as it had been. He looked at Kagome slightly smiling at him than collapse from exhaustion. He quickly caught her, his head spinning slightly from the too quick movements. The others came forward as they saw her collapse, but were unable to go to her because the barrier was stil in place.   
  
"Why didn't the barrier disappear?" Sango asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that it wasn't Kagome that set the barrier." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha cradling Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, love, wake up." Inuyasha said, rocking her back and forth in his lap and brushing the hair from her forehead. Inuyasha looked up as he noticed that their friends hadn't come to see what happened to Kagome. He then saw the barrier surrounding the two and it slowly began to fade away.  
  
The others rushed over to the couch to check on their friends.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Shippo asked worriedly, glancing at Kagome.  
  
"Yea. I think Kagome passed out from using so much of her powers on me." Inuyasha said a bit guiltily.  
  
Miroku kneeled beside Kagome and put a hand on her forehead. "She's just sleeping now. She might be out for a few days so her energy can rebuild."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stood with Kagome still in his arms. "I'm going to put her in her own room. I'll be back in a liitle while." He turned and began walking towards Kagome's room upstairs. He opened her door and carefully laid her on the bed pulling the covers over her. Inuyasha quickly decided to stay with her, so he climbed in next to Kagome and pulled her against him lovingly. He fell asleep about ten seconds later.   
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were trying to figure out sleeping arrangements.  
  
"I get the big couch. Shippo you get the small couch." Sango said.  
  
"But I'm too tall. Why can't I get the big couch?" Shippo whined.   
  
Sango sighed. "Because the little couch doesn't have enough room for two people." She walked over to the hall closet and pulled out some blankets, throwing a blanket and pillow to Shippo and keeping one for Miroku and herself.  
  
Shippo complained but eventually fell asleep. Sango was facing away from Miroku, cudling up against him. "Do you think Kagome will be okay?" She whispered worriedly, turning to face Miroku. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs a lot of sleep right now to build up her strength." He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Sango sighed. "I love you, Miroku."  
  
"I love you, Lady Sango." She smiled at the name that Miroku used to call her and fell asleep.  
  
Miroku fell asleep shortly after, holding Sango gently against him.   
  
***************************************************************------------------------------------------------------------*************************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Well, you know what to do! R+R, Please! ^-^  
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	8. Shadowed Past

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I don't have anything important to say so I'll get right to the story. Enjoy! ^-^  
  
****Chapter 7****  
  
Kagome woke the next afternoon, still feeling a little weak. She glanced around and saw that someone had put her in her own room.   
  
'Inuyasha,' Kagome thought with a small smile. Then she remembered what had happened last night. She hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.   
  
Sango saw Kagome coming, so she went to see how her friend was.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you running?" She asked.  
  
Kagome stopped when Sango spoke to her. "Where's Inuyasha? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Sango put her arm through Kagome's and began walking. "Inuyasha's fine. He just went back to our place to get some clothes. I think he's planning on staying awhile after what happened yesterday."  
  
Kagome looked down. "Thank the Gods he's okay. I was almost sure that he wasn't going to make it."  
  
Sango sat Kagome down at the kitchen table and poured her a cup of coffee. She set it in front of Kagome and smiled. "I think Inuyasha is lucky to have you. If not for you, I think Inuyasha would have died years ago." Sango said.  
  
Kagome knew what her friend was talking about and smiled back. " Thanks Sango. Hey, where's Shippo and Miroku?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"They went shopping. Inuyasha ate all the Ramen and started whinning about it, so the guys went tothe store so he would shut up."Sango said with a giggle.  
  
Kagome laughed. "I wonder if Inuyasha could last a day without his Ramen. " She said giggling some more.  
  
Inuyasha walked throught he back door to see the girls giggling about something. "What's so funny?" He asked curiously.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Nothing, just silly girl stuff."   
  
"Okay then. If you say so." He went to put his stuff in the livingroom when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, Sango. Minako called. She left a message saying that she was coming to visit later on." He said, then left. Only to come back a second time. He walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss. Then he left, leaving a blushing Kagome staring after him.  
  
"Aww, how sweet." Sango said, looking at Kagome, who was still blushing. "You know, I've been wondering," Sango began.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "Yes?"  
  
"What happened between you and Inuyasha all those years ago? Earlier that day, you two had acted like you always did, then later that night, we woke to Inuyasha howling in grief. He never told us what went on between you two." sango said, looking at Kagome curiously.   
  
Kagome looked away and said, "Well, that night I was upset that Inuyasha and I had gotten into another fight. You knew how I felt about him because I always told you everything I felt back then. Anyways, I went to the well to think, deciding if I should tell Inuyasha that I loved him and get it over with. He came up a few minutes after I had gotten there. We got into a fight about five seconds later."  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome, seeing a dark shadow in her eyes that wasn't normally there. 'This isn't what's bothering her. And why did she come to the well of all places?' "Kagome, tell me what's really bothering you. You weren't planning on leaving without telling anyone, were you?"  
  
Kagome suddenly looked pissed. 'He actually expects me to stay when we both know that he's going to hell with Kikyo? If that walking pile of clay were here, I'd probably try to set her on fire. But if I did that Inuyasha would never speak to me again. Shimatta! If only he wasn't so blind to the pain the wench has put us through.'  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha." Why the hell shouldn't I go? You'll just be leaving with Kikyo anyways! Personally, that's not something I want to stick around for!" She began walking towards the village when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist. Kagome immediately stiffened up.   
  
  
  
"Please, let go of me. I don't feel like having my heartbroken anymore by you. I don't think my heart could take another beating." Kagome said dryly, as though she had been talking about something as mundane as the weather.  
  
Inuyasha's arms let go quickly as though her skin had burnt him.'What did she just say? How many times have i hurt her?' "Kagome, what are you talking about?"He asked quietly.  
  
She whirled to face him, her eyes showing all of her past pain."All those times you went to Kikyo, I sat by and watched as she tried to make you believe that you were better off dead. But that isn't true. Believe it or not, there are people who need you. You are just too caught up in your pain to see it. Sometimes i can't believe how stupid you can be." She continued in a lower voice. "I probably needed you the most. I felt like a part of me died every time you left to see her."   
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha began in a desperate voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, don't get my hopes up. I know that you could never give me all of you. For christ's sake, what am I saying? All I've ever been to you is a shard detector!"Kagome practically screamed.  
  
"Please Kagome, just listen to me for a minute!"Inuyasha said desperately, holding her around the waist again.  
  
"What do you have to say that is so important?"Kagome said in a voice full of contempt.  
  
  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!! Is that important enough for you?!"Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Wow, what a way to say I love you." Sango said flatly.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends attitude. "I didn't care how he told me, all that matter to me was that he actually said it."  
  
Sango now looked at Kagome seriously. "Would you have really left because of Kikiyo?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. There was something different about Inuyasha that night. He wasn't acting like himself, but being compassionate.And when he saw Kikyo, it looked like he would rather have ripped her apart than leave with her to hell." Kagome shook her head slighty. " I guess it doesn't matter anyways. I was thrown into the well by her, so I guess I really did leave because of her."  
  
"Though not by choice." Inuyasha said, walking into the room and standing behind Kagome, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
She smiled up at him. "Were you eavsdropping?" She asked sweetly.  
  
He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled at her flushed cheeks. "Maybe." He said innocently.  
  
He looked at Sango ansd saw that she was smiling. "Did she tell you how she told me that she loved me?"  
  
Sango shook her head. Inuyasha said, " She and Kikyo were facing off and Kagome shot an arrow at her, hitting her in the chest. Kikyo threw at least 10 of her soul stealers at Kagome and Kagome was thrown back into the well. She screamed that she loved me before she disappeared and the well sealed."  
  
"That's so sad. Well at least you two are back together again." Sango got up. "I'm going to call Minako. I'll be back in a few." She smiled at the couple and left the room. 'After being thrown apart and separated for four hundred years they deserve a bit of privacy.' Sango thought as she walked into the livingroom.  
  
Inuyasha pulled a chair up next to Kagome and sat down. "That day's been in my thoughts practically everyday since we were separated."  
  
"Same here. I wish that I hadn't been so stubborn and just told you how I felt before. Maybe things would have ended up differently." Kagome said, leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe they would have, but would it have been for the best or the worst? Like Sango said, at least we're finally together again." He said as he put an arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And so is Sango. But for how long will we be together for? I'm still only a human, Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and held her hand. "If you had the chance to become a hanyou, do you think you would?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Of course. Anything to stay with you and the others. Why do you ask?"   
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. "I think I may know a way to make you a hanyou."   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I'm evil, I know. Don't worry, I'll have te next chapter uploaded quickly. Until then R+R and let me know what you think of my story so far. I really hope you like it. ^.^  
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	9. Hanyou

Okay, here's the next chapter. Read and tell me what you think. Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself.(yes i know.Evil.)O.O  
  
~~~Last Time~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and held her hand. "If you had the chance to become a hanyou, do you think you would?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Of course. Anything to stay with you and the others. Why do you ask?"   
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. "I think I may know a way to make you a hanyou."   
  
~~~Chapter 8~~~  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, "Really?" She asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Apparently, when Sesshomaru's charge Rin grew up, they fell in love. She was the only person that he ever showed emotion to. Anyways, they both were upset, knowing that Rin would eventually have to die. Sesshomaru went to a demoness that knew all kinds of spells and magic. Luckily, the demoness also had a spell that would grant a person anything that they desired, as long as the person didn't wish for anything destructive or that would cause harm to others."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, raising a brow. "But wouldn't allowing a person to become a demon be destructive or harmful to others?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "She made an exception in my brothers case. She is a firm believer in love and allowed Rin to become a demon because she knew that Sesshomaru truly loved Rin."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "So, you think that she would allow me to become a hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled roguishly. "The demoness would probably do anything for her favorite nephew." He grinned widely at Kagome.  
  
Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "Oh, that's so great!" She pulled back, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "When do you think we can leave?"" She asked anxiously.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Anytime you want to leave." As soon as he said that, Kagome was up from the table and running to her room to pack.   
  
Miroku was on his way to the kitchen with a few bags of Ramen when Kagome zoomed past. "Hello." He said to the air. Shrugging he walked into the kitchen. "Why's Kagome in such a hurry?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, setting down the bags on the table.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed about 10 packs of Ramen and walked over to the counters, grabbing a huge metal pot and threw the noodles in while filling it with water. "We're going on a trip in a few."  
  
Miroku rose an eyebrow in question. "Where are you two going that's got her so excited?" He asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha put the pot full of Ramen on the stove and turned it on high so that the noodles would cook faster. "We're going to visit my aunt Natsuko." He said, staring at the Ramen as though it would cook faster if he stared at it hard enough.  
  
Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's look of utter concentration as he stared at the noodles. "It won't cook any faster with you staring at it." He said, still laughing.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said as he sat across from Miroku. "Where's Shippo?" He asked.  
  
"Talking to Minako on the phone." Miroku looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Why are you suddenly going to visit your aunt that the rest of us never even knew you had?" He asked, pinning Inuyasha with an intent stare.  
  
Inuyasha was unfazed. "What are you staring at? I didn't do anything for you to be so suspicious. My aunt happens to be a potion mistress and she might be able to change Kagome into a hanyou. That's why we're going to visit her." He stood up and walked over to the Ramen that was boiling over, scooping some into a bowl and poured the flavoring stuff on it.  
  
Miroku smiled. "That's great. So, why didn't you ask her earlier?" he inquired.  
  
Inuyasha was half-way through slurping the last bit of Ramen when Miroku asked. He slowly finished the rest and walked over to the stove to get some more. "I wanted to make sure that she really felt the same as I did before I asked. I didn't want to be rejected by Kagome like I was by Kikyo. I don't think I would have been able to bear it. I just wanted to be sure." He replied, scooping up morre Ramen into his bowl.  
  
Miroku smiled at his friends back. 'If only you knew how much she loves you.' He thought. He had eavsdropped on the girls at the springs in the past quite a few times and caught most of what they had said before he was knocked unconcious for his hentai-ness. And surprisingly to Miroku at least, most of what the girls had talked about was Kagome's feelings for the stubborn and more-often-then-not grumpy hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha sat back down and began scarfing his second bowl of Ramen in less than 10 seconds, Miroku laughing at his friends enthusiam for eating.  
  
Kagome was hurriedly throwing clothes around her room, trying to find the perfect clothes to bring with her. She pulled her favorite dress when she noticed the huge stain on it. 'Damn! I forgot that Souta had accidentally spilled paint all over it.' She threw it behind her as Sango walked into the room, the dress hitting Sango in the face.  
  
"Umph!" She exclaimed, tossing the dress on Kagome's bed. "Kagome, what are you doing? It looks like a tornado ran through here." She said, making her way through the wreckage that was Kagome's room.  
  
"I'm trying to find clothes to bring on the trip that Inuyasha and I are going on." Kagome said from somewhere in her closet. "And so far, I'm not having much luck. I think I might have to go shopping."  
  
Sango giggled. "Kinda hard to believe you can't find anything in all these clothes." She bent over and picked up a sparkly, pink halter top. "This is cute." She told Kagome, tossing it to her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I must have missed this. Thanks!" She shoved the halter into her infamous yellow backpack.  
  
Sango moved some clothes on Kagome's bed and sat down. "So, where are you and Inuyasha going?"   
  
"To see his aunt. She's a demoness that can turn me into a hanyou." She said excitedly, pulling a pair of blue jeans from her closet and throwing them into her backpack.  
  
Sango looked a little worried. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Kagome looked up from her searching to smile reassuringly at her friend. "I don't think Inuyasha would purposely lead me to harm. And besides, apparently Sesshomaru had this demoness turn Rin into a demon so that they wouldn't have to worry about the fact that Rin would die and so they could be together. Rin and Sesshomaru, I mean." Kagome told Sango.  
  
Sango then smiled at Kagome and began to help Kagome pack. "This is a cute skirt." She said as she found a black mini-skirt from the heap of clothes. The girls both giggled and Sango stuffed the skirt into the bag.  
  
~~2 hours later~~  
  
Kagome and Sango finally walked into the kitchen to find the guys talking. They all looked up at the girls and smiled.  
  
"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said, grinning.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I was having a hard time finding the right traveling clothes." Sango thought about the black mini-skirt and burst in laughter. Kagome also did a second later, thinking along the same lines as Sango.  
  
Miroku looked at the girls and s his head. "Girls are strange. They seem to burst into laughter at anything."   
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome pulling her into a hug. "Share the joke?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Maybe. But not right now." She kissed him on his cheek. "So, are you ready?"  
  
"Yep, we just have to run by my place real quick so I can get something." He told her.  
  
"Okay then." She turned to the others and gave them all hugs. "We'll be back soon. Tell Minako I'm really sorry that I missed her." She said to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"No problem. Her and Akira, that's her husband, are back now, so you'll get a chance to meet her when you get back." Miroku reassured her.  
  
Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, running to the front door while calling out goodbyes over her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome's really excited about this." Shippo said once the couple had left. He was eating some of the Ramen that Inuyasha hadn't had a chance to finish.  
  
"As long as this is what she really wants and is sure about this, I'm happy for her." Sango said, sitting in the chair that Inuyasha had recently vacated.  
  
Miroku looked up at the ceiling. "I just hope that it works and nothing goes wrong."  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku. 'Leave it to Miroku to be the skeptic.' She sighed and also looked at the ceiling.  
  
Shippo, unaware of what the others might be thinking about, also looked at the ceiling. 'I don't see anything.' He shrugged and went back to eating his Ramen.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Okay, next chapter will be at aunt Natsuko's. Wonder what Kagome will look like as a hanyou? O.O Read if you would like to know.Hehe, now Kanaye won't stand a chance against Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
And thank you Setsumi, Im going to put your idea in with the aunt Natsuko part.^-^   
  
R+R Please!   
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	10. Hanyou pt2

Here's chapter 9. Wow, i can't believe im already on chapter 9. For me, thats alot of writing. Anyways, Kagome and Inuyasha are off to see Aunt Natsuko to see about a spell. Okay then, on with the story!^-^  
  
```Chapter 9```  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped at Inuyasha's place for a minute before they set off to Aunt Natsuko's.  
  
Inuyasha drove up to a house a block away from Kagome's. He got out of the car and looked at Kagome. "Do you want to come in for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. The two walked up the narrow walkway to the front door.   
  
Inuyasha pulled out his set of keys and unlocked the door. Stepping back, he let Kagome go in first. "It's not much, but it fits the four of us."  
  
Kagome looked around. "I can't believe you have lived down the street from me all this time and I never knew it." She looked at Inuyasha. "How come you never came to see me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away, putting his keys on a table next to the livingroom doorway. "I was nervous. I didn't know if you would have remembered me let alone still felt the same if you did." He looked over at the stairway."I'll be right back." Then he took off upstairs.  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked around. The house was decorated with a lot of antiques from the time periods that her friends had lived through. She left the livingroom and walked over to the stairway where Inuyasha had disappeared through.  
  
The stairs were cluttered with clothes, making it difficult to climb the stairs, but Kagome managed without breaking her neck. She walked down the hallway and looked into each room quickly before shutting the door. So far, she had only seen two rooms and there was only one room left in the hall, so she guessed that either Sango and Miroku shared a room or Shippo and Miroku. Most likely the former.  
  
The last room she looked in, showed Inuyasha searching through dresser draws.  
  
"Hello, watcha looking for?" Kagome asked, startling Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped a little and turned around. "Nothin important. Just something that I was wondering were I put it." He went back to searching the dressers.   
  
"Great, here it is. Let's get going." Inuyasha shoved something into a backpack and grabbed Kagome's hand, leading her back through the house to the front door.  
  
They both got into the car and took off, Inuyasha driving once again.  
  
Kagome looked out the window as she asked, "So, how long will it take to get there?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, "About an hour-hour and a half at most." He said, trying to navigate through the busy streets.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gave him a loving smile. "Oh, okay."  
  
Five minutes later she was sound asleep.  
  
~~~1 hour and 13 minutes later.~~~  
  
Inuyasha gently shook Kagome's shoulder to wake her up. "Kagome," he said quietly, "we're here.Wake up."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of amber eyes staring at her. She smiled and stretched. "Hello.Wait,we're here?" She said suddenly, jumping out of the car excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at her enthusiam and stepped calmly out of the car. They were parked near the edge of a dark forest that sent chills up Kagome's spine.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and put an arm around his waist. "I don't know why, but I'm cold."  
  
Inuyasha put his jacket around her shoulders and began leading her into the forest. "I think it's because your miko powers are sensing demons nearby."  
  
"So your aunt isn't the only one?" She asked, glad to have Inuyasha with her.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, there are quite a few in here. Since some of the demons are forced to hide nowadays, they usually hide deep in forests like this one." He looked at Kagome and smiled. "You're not scared are you?"  
  
"Of course not." Kagome said believeably. They walked for about fifteen minutes when they came to a cave. Inuyasha walked in first, holding Kagome's hand tightly behind his back. The cave went for about fifty feet when it turned into tunnels. inuyasha took the left tunnel and they ended up in a room of sorts. Potions and various ingredients were organized on shelves and tables, while tools were scattered around everywhere.  
  
"Aunt Natsuko?" Inuyasha called, holding Kagome against his side.  
  
An old voice came from somewhere to the couples right. "Who's there and what do you want?" An old women came hobbling out of a dark corner, causing Kagome to jump slightly.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' She thought as she stared at the frightening old demoness. Natsuko had scraggly silver hair, falling over her face and dulled amber eyes. Her back was hunched over and she had deep, jagged wrinkles, giving her a more frightening appearence.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his aunt and laughed. "Overdoing it a bit, aren't you?"  
  
Natsuko smiled, making her look even more frightening. "Perhaps." She closed her eyes and muttered a few words. When she re-opened her eyes, she was a young woman. Her hair was a glistening silver, her eyes no longer dull but bright and full of life. She was also at least 6' 5 as apposed to her former 4' 5.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten your friend, but it's a necessity to change forms in the event of intruders." Natsuko explained.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I wasn't frightened, just a little startled."  
  
Natsuko gave Kagome a knowing look and turned her attention to her nephew. "It's about time you came for a visit, Inuyasha."  
  
"I know. It's been too long. But, Aunt, we were wondering if you could turn Kagome into a hanyou, like me." Inuyasha asked, his hand still in Kagome's smaller one.  
  
Natsuko looked dissapointed. "Okay then. What reason do you have to want to become a hanyou, Kagome?" She asked as she glided over to her work table and potion cupboards.  
  
"For a simple, straight-forward reason, I want to be with Inuyasha. Being a human, our time together wouldn't be long enough for me." Kagome said, leaning into Inuyasha's side.  
  
He put an arm around her waist and held her close.  
  
"So you love each other and want to be able to be together with out the worries of mortals." She summed up, searching through the cabinets and pulling out a vile of glowing pink liquid. "Ah, here we are." She walked over to the couple and showed them the potion. "If you really want to do this, then take this."  
  
Kagome took the vile and looked closely at it.   
  
"There are some conditions though." They both looked at Natsuko, waiting for her to continue. "First of all, this alone will not turn you into a hanyou, merely help you along. You will need the blood of a hanyou to flow through your blood. All of this must be done on the night of the full moon, where first the chosen people met."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other."Is that all?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Natsuko shook her head. "The only way that Kagome could recieve your blood is in a blood vow."  
  
"Blood vow?" Kagome said questioningly.  
  
"Yes, it is where each of you cut a line on your right palm and place them together. From the moment you blood touches, you are bound together for the rest of your days. If one dies so will the other. You will feel each others emotions and will know if the other is in danger."  
  
Kagome looked at the vile. "Then what does this do?"  
  
"That is what allows you to turn into a hanyou after the blood is exchanged."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Okay then. Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" He asked nervously.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Of course. There's nothing I want to do more."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked at his aunt. "Thank you, Aunt." He gave her a hug and turned to Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome also gave Natsuko a hug. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
Natsuko shook her head and held Kagome at arms length. "Making Inuyasha happy and loving him is all the thanks I need."  
  
Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hand, "We'll be back when it is done so you can see how it worked. Thank you again." They both made there way through the cave once more.  
  
Natsuko walked over to her work table and began grinding ginger roots for a new potion. "That Kagome sure is a breath of fresh air after Kikyo. This time, Inuyasha has chosen wisely." She smiled slightly as she continued to smash the roots to powder.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out into the sunlight, shielding their eyes from the setting sun. "It's so beautiful." Kagome said in awe, watching as the sunlight bathed the forest in reds and oranges.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, but stole a kiss as she stared at the forest. Kagome blushed slightly, looking at Inuyasha with such love in her eyes that Inuyasha smiled widely, showing his fangs.  
  
"Do people ever ask about your fangs?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Not usually. I've been asked once or twice about them." He replied as they made there way to the forest.  
  
"Oh. So, tomorrow night is the full moon. Are you sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives?" She asked, looking up the sky.  
  
Inuyasha pretended to think about it for a minute. He looked over at Kagome and smiled wickedly. "Of course." He replied simply, grabbing Kagome around the waist and tickling her.   
  
She started giggling and managed to break free, both of them laughing as Inuyasha scooped her up and ran back to the car.  
  
~~~The Next Day~~~(I didn't think that the rest of yesterday was important so I just skipped ahead. ^-^)  
  
Sango and Kagome sat on the couch watching cartoons as the guys played football outside.  
  
Sango glanced at Kagome, noticing how not nervous she seemed.  
  
Kagome continued looking at the screen as she spoke to Sango. "You know what?"  
  
Sango perked up, thinking that maybe Kagome wanted to talk about tonight. "Hmm?"  
  
"I think that Kenshin should tell Kaoru how he feels about her. It's so obvious he loves her." Kagome said, oblivious to her friends exasperation.  
  
Sango sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go and cook lunch."   
  
Kagome looked up at her friend and gave her a carefree smile. "Do you need any help?"  
  
Sango shook her head and took off for the kitchen, saying over her shoulder. "No, it's okay."  
  
Kagome shrugged and continued watching Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
While outside, Miroku was feeling the same as Sango.   
  
Inuyasha noticed Miroku's nervousness and asked exasperatedly, "Why the hell are all of you so damn nervous? You have done this before, Miroku. It's no different."  
  
Miroku stared at the sky. "No, Inuyasha. It's not the same."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked away, heading back to the house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shippo called out.  
  
"To see Kagome. She's the only person who is acting normal." Inuyasha called back.  
  
He found her sitting on the couch, giggling at something on the t.v. " Whatcha laughing at?" He asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder still giggling. " Nothing, just this cartoon." She looked at Inuyasha. "Have you noticed that everyone is acting strangly?"   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I have no idea why they would be. Miroku and Sango have gone through this before. They're just overreacting."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I think they might be afraid that I'll change into a different person when this is over."   
  
"But you won't." He said with absolute conviction.   
  
"I know. It's not like I'm exchanging blood with Kanaye." She inwardly shuddered at the sound of his name. Smiling, she leaned over and gave Inuyasha a kiss full on his lips. Pulling back a minute later, she grinned at the dazed smile on his face. Standing up, she called over her shoulder, "Your not the only one that can do that." Kagome heard inuyasha's small laugh and went into the kitchen.  
  
~~~That night(11:45)~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of the Sacred Tree, both staring into each other's eyes.   
  
"You ready?" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, taking out a knife that was stuck in his belt and handing it to Kagome. She slashed a line across her hand, wincing from the slight pain, and handed the knife back to Inuyasha. As Inuyasha also cut a line across his palm Kagome drank all the liquid in the vial. It burned as it made it's way through her, causing Kagome to gasp.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
  
Kagome nodded, feeling an odd burning sensation in her veins. "Okay, now the blood vow." She held up her hand as Inuyasha clasped his hand on hers.  
  
"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." After the words were said, Kagome gasped for breath. She suddenly had a hard time drawing air into her lungs and could feel herself changing.   
  
Inuyasha watched as her hair lengthened to her waist and lost it's pink streaks, gold ones coming in their place. Her eyes changed to a darker blue with specks of silver in them. Kagome nails grew to claws and black ears emerged through her hair.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground, still gasping for breath as the transformation finished, Inuyasha's hand still holding hers as he held her to him gently.  
  
"Kagome, Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Finally able to take in a normal breath, Kagome nodded. "I think so. Did it work?" She asked nervously.  
  
Inuyasha looked her over and nodded. " Do you feel any different?"  
  
"Well, I can hear better, I think, and I can actually see you now. Oh, and I can smell a lot better." She rubbed her nose. "I'm not sure if I'll like that too much"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and kissed her forehead. "You'll get used to it." He stood and helped Kagome stand also. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's right hand. "It's already healed." He said as he saw that there wasn't even a scar where she was cut. He looked back up at Kagome. "Let's go tell the others that it worked."  
  
Kagome nodded and they both headed back to the house.   
  
Neither of them knew it, but Kagome was now among the most powerful of hanyous, maybe even youkai. Adding on to her already powerful miko powers, she has gained youkai powers that could even challenge Inuyasha. But neither of the two hanyous walking to the house would realize this until their next encounter with Kanaye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. It took me awhile to get it out because it all got erased and I had to start over. That really sucked. Well, R+R please! and thanks to everyone that has been reviewing my story. I'm glad you've liked it so far. ^-^  
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	11. Kikyo is alive

I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry it took awhile to get it out. Anyway, Kagome is now a hanyou, and I'm kinda at a loss of what to do so bear with me. Ever had writers block? IT SUCKS! And thanks to everyone that has read my story and reviewed it. If it weren't for you guys (and girls) I probably wouldn't have bothered writing this far. With that in mind, here's the next chapter.  
  
:::Chapter 10:::  
  
Kanaye paced back and forth in his study, furious about not knowing the kinds of powers Kagome held. He glanced up at the woman sitting regally at his desk.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Kagome also possessed powers such as yours, Mother?" He asked evenly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.   
  
Kikyo looked at her son and smiled. "I didn't think it matter. When I last saw her she was a weakling. The only reason she wasn't killed was because of those arrows of hers." She stood and walked over to the unlit fireplace. "My reincarnation must have been training though. And now she also has Inuyasha on her side." She turned to face her son. "Kanaye, you will kill Kagome next time. If you don't, I will be sorely disappointed."  
  
Kanaye bowed his head. "Yes, Mother. I will not fail you again." He then turned and left the room.   
  
Kikyo gazed out into the city of Tokyo. 'You will be mine once again, Inuyasha. Whether you want to or not.' A small, evil grin appeared on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week after Kagome had become a hanyou everything was practically back to normal. Shippo and Sango had gone to work that morning and Miroku was working on the cover for a new book that Inuyasha was in the process of writing. Inuyasha had told him what the book would be about, so he worked from that.   
  
  
  
He decided to take a break from wrting that day, so Inuyasha sat up in his favorite tree and thought about Kagome. He was turning a ring over in his fingers as he thought. 'I don't know what's keepin' me from asking her. I'm goin' to sooner or later and I just hope I get the courage to ask her sooner.'   
  
He jumped down from the tree with a sigh and walked onto the house. Kagome was cooking dinner when he walked in through the back door.  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled at him. "Hello, Inuyasha. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."   
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, noticing that she was still in her hanyou form. "How come you haven't changed into your human form yet?" He asked, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kagome blushed and stirred the chicken in the pan. "I don't know. I guess I just like this new look." She shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha sat down at the table. "Has Sango or Shippo come over yet?"  
  
"I don't think they're off work yet. Why?" She asked sitting across from him.  
  
"No reason. I just needed to talk to them." Inuyasha could almost feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket.  
  
Kagome looked at him curiously. "Anything I can help you with?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha shook is head. "No, not really. It's not important." Inuyasha heard a sizzling noise and turned to the stove. "I think the rice is boiling over."  
  
Kagome hurried over to the stove and turned the heat down. "I'm still trying to get the hang of cooking." She said with a small grin.  
  
"I'm sure it will be great." Inuyasha stood up. "I'm going to talk to Miroku. Is he in the livingroom?"  
  
"Last I saw, he was." Kagome said, stirring the sauce she was making.  
  
"Okay then. Thanks." He walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom to see Miroku concentrating on his drawing. "Hey, Miroku."  
  
Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "Hello. Need something?" He asked polietly, going back to drawing.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku, and sighed. "Actually, yeah. You wanna walk with me for a few minutes. This is kinda important." He said quietly, so Kagome wouldn't hear.  
  
Miroku looked up from his work with a concerned expression. "Um, sure. One second." He put his work in a folder and put it in his briefcase and stood up, following Inuyasha out the front door. "Why did you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"I don't want Kagome to hear just yet." Inuyasha said, walking next to Miroku, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Oh. So what did you want to talk about?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku and pulled the ring out of his pocket, twirling it around his fingers again. "I want to ask Kagome to marry me, but, I can't seem to get up the nerve to ask her." Inuyasha said quietly, staring at the ring.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Well, I guess you went to the right person. I did take forever to actually ask Sango to marry me. I was so surprised when she said yes that I nearly keeled over on the spot." Miroku smiled at the memory.  
  
Inuyasha hit him in the arm. "That's not exactly helpful." He said with a growl.  
  
"Fine. What do you need help with? It's not like I can hold your hand while you ask her." Miroku said, gaining another growl from Inuyasha.  
  
"How did you finally get the nerve to ask Sango?" Inuyasha questioned, looking down at the ring in his hand.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to lose her because of my hentai-ness, so I asked her right after she hit me one day." He smiled at the memory.  
  
"That makes no sense, but sure, why not." Inuyasha said. He looked down at the sidewalk and said, "I guess I should just ask her outright. But I'm to much of a damn coward."   
  
As Miroku was about to comment on that, they both stopped.  
  
"Kanaye. He's near the shrine!" Inuyasha took off at an alarming rate, Miroku at his heels.  
  
Kagome was setting the table as a disgusting scent reached her nose. "Ugh! What is that?!" She exclaimed.  
  
As soon as that sentence was out of her mouth, the back down crashed open, pieces of wood flying across the room.  
  
Kanaye walked in around glared at Kagome. "Where's Kagme? If you answer me you might live." He said arrogantly.  
  
Kagome set the plates on the table and glared at Kanaye. "I'm right here. What do you want?" She said contemptuously, looking at the wrecked door.  
  
Kanaye continued to glare at Kagome. "Shit! Now you're a hanyou?! Mother will hear about this!." He made to rip her apart, but Kagome threw the plates at him, hitting him in the head.   
  
"Dammit! That hurt! Now you will die slowly." Kanaye growled, flipping the table over to get to Kagome easier. Kagome ran past Kanaye and out the back door, leading him outside to avoid futher damage to her house.  
  
Kanaye caught up to her as she stood in front of the Sacred Tree. "If you want me, come and get me." She said as she spread out her arms and began chanting under her breath.  
  
"Gladly." Kanaye said and charged at her. He stopped about 5 feet in front of her, feeling waves of powerful energy wash over him. The feeling was like thousands of knives piercing his skin. Ignoring the pain, he jumped at Kagome.  
  
Kagome screamed as she felt her side being ripped open. Before she went down, she sent a ball of ennergy at Kanaye, hitting him right through his stomach.   
  
Kanaye looked down at his stomach to see a huge hole in it. That was his queue to run, which he did, as fast as he could with a hole in his stomach.  
  
Inuyasha had ran into the house and to the kitchen where he saw the upturned table and shattered dishes. He heard a scream from the back yard and ran as fast as his legs could to where Kagome was. Kanaye had disappeared and kagome was lying in a pool of her own blood, nearly unconscious.   
  
Inuyasha ran to her side and carefully pulled her into his arms. "Kagome." He said quietly, brushing the hair from her face. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pressed it against Kagome's wound.  
  
Kagome cried out in pain, clutching Inuyasha's shoulder tightly. Inuyasha tried to control the anger in his voice as he spoke. "It's alright Kagome. Everything will be fine." He looked up at Miroku staring down the blood soaked shirt against Kagome's side.  
  
"Easy.for you.to say." She gasped again as she tried to move. "You. don't have a.huge gash.in your side." Kagome gritted her teeth, feeling as though her side was on fire. She suddenly remembered what Kanaye had said. Looking up at Inuyasha, she said. "Kanaye said.that his.mother.would hear about me.being a hanyou." She took a deep breath as Inuyasha wiped her tears that came unnoticed away. "Kikyo is.alive."   
  
Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment but quickly shook his head. "That's not possible. I saw her die." He said forcefully. 'She can't be alive. Kanaye even said that he wanted to kill Kagome for murdering both of his parents.'   
  
Miroku looked at the two then walked away. He didn't think they needed another person around when they spoke of this. He went inside to call Sango to tell her what had happened.  
  
Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up in his arms and made his way into the house. Miroku had just gotten off the phone with Sango when they came in, Kagome was unconscious because the pain had become too much to bear.  
  
"Sango is on her way over. She wants to make sure that Kagome will be alright." Miroku said as he followed Inuyasha upstairs to Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha laid Kagome carefully on her bed and turned to Miroku. "I'm going to stay with her. Could you get me some stuff to clean out her wound?"  
  
Miroku nodded and turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "What?"  
  
Miroku turned around and looked at Kagome. "If Kikyo is still alive,"  
  
"Then she won't be for long." Inuyasha stated, surprising Miroku by the harshness in his voice.  
  
Miroku nodded and left. 'So it really is over betwwen them.' Miroku thought, still unaware of what when on between Kagome and Inuyasha that night four hundred years ago.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and brushed the hair from her face. "Kikyo won't be able to separate us again, love. I promise."  
  
Kagome sighed in her sleep, causing Inuyasha to smile slightly. His smile disappeared, though, when he glanced at her side. 'Kanaye and Kikyo will both pay. I will show them no mercy as they have shown Kagome none.' He silently vowed and sat next to Kagome, placing a light kiss on her brow.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I know the ending was corny, but once again, writers block SUCKS!! And I'm sorry this took so long to get out. My computer sucks as well.  
  
One last note, to answer Jamfase's question. Its complicated. The rest of the group they had to live through the past to get to Kagome's time. When Kagome came back to the present, they all knew eachother still, but the others weren't sure if Kagome would remember them or not so they hid out for the two years. If you understand that, you are amazing because I just lost myself. Well, I tried. (:shrugs:) R+R please!  
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	12. Painful nightmare

I don't have much to say except thank you everyone that has reviewed my story. I love you guys! With that said, on with the story! ^-^  
  
:::Chapter 11:::  
  
Sango walked into Kagome's room to see Inuyasha sitting beside Kagome on her bed, dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth.  
  
"How is she?" Sango asked, moving to stand next to Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sango with a sad expression. "She's been out since Miroku called you and her condition is getting worse from the looks of it."   
  
Sango put a hand to Kagome's forehead and noticed that Kagome was burning up. "I think we should take her to a hospital." Sango stated, a frown creasing her forehead.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "It might be best, but they would ask too many questions. Just look at her, Sango. Not only is she still in her hanyou form, but she also has a huge, abnormal gash in her side. Kagome needs help, not test run on her." Inuyasha replied heatedly.   
  
At that moment, Kagome cried out in pain, her arms thrashing around and narrowly missing Inuyasha's stomach. The two looked on, not having any idea on what to do to help. Inuyasha tried to calm her by running a hand through her hair, but was hit in the face by Kagome's flying fists.  
  
`````````````  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of a field at night, but able to see through the darkness thanks to her hanyou enhanced sight.  
  
"What's going on? Why am I here?" She asked, walking around, but not seeing anyone or anything.  
  
An evil laugh filled the air around Kagome. Kagome flattened her ears to her head, trying to block out the sound. Her gaze darted around the deserted field, trying to find the source of the laughter. "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked defiantly.  
  
"Your life of course. Why else would I bother entering your dreams?" Kikyo asked, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome growled low in her throat. "You're supposed to be dead. Inuyasha saw you die." She gritted out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ha! You think that you puny miko powers could destroy me?" Kikyo snorted. "Not in a million lifetimes, wench." Kikyo walked around Kagome, assessing her. "Your fortunate that you aren't injured in your dreams. That will make this all the more fun."  
  
Kagome let out another growl and charged at Kikyo, flexing her claws for an attack. Kikyo quickly jumped out of the way and stabbed Kagome through her side with a dagger. Kagome barely registered the pain as she turned around and slashed Kikyo across her chest.  
  
Kikyo stared at Kagome, stunned at the unexpected attack. Quickly shaking it off, she took her bow from over her shoulder and jumped away from Kagome so she would have a clearer shot.   
  
Kikyo released the arrow from her bow, hitting Kagome through her shoulder. She was once again astonished when Kagome pulled the arrow out without even flinching. 'She will be harder to defeat than I had thought.'  
  
"You have won this time, reincarnation. But next time you won't be so lucky." Kikyo disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
Kagome sank to her knees, able to show weakness now that Kikyo was gone. "Inuyasha." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
````````````  
  
Sango started when she noticed new blood seeping through Kagome's bandages and her left shoulder.   
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is bleeding. And it is coming from new wounds." Sango quickly grabbed a towel from the desk and pressed it against Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's side, dumfounded. "How did this happen?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said as tears began streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tight. "I'm right here Kagome."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, but they were glazed over in her pain. "Kikyo. She was.here." Kagome gulped for breathe and tried to sit up, gasping at the pain from her new and old wounds.  
  
"Kagome, don't move. You'll just hurt yourself more." Inuyasha gently eased her back onto the bed, then stiffened. "Wait a minute. What did you mean, Kikyo was here?" He looked up at Sango's angry face. Clearly Sango understood what Kagome had said.  
  
"The new wounds are from Kikyo. She manipulated Kagome's dreams and attacked her from within." Sango gently dabbed the sweat from Kagome's forehead, but her eyes were fierce.  
  
Inuyasha gave Sango a confused glance before turning back to Kagome, who had fallen back into unconsciousness. "But, how is that possible? I didn't know mikos possessed that kind of power."  
  
Sango walked over to the desk to get more bandages and peroxide for Kagome's new wounds. "Kikyo probably can do much more than any of us thought, Inuyasha." Sango replied as she began carefully cleaning out Kagome's puncture wound and wrapping a bandage around it.   
  
Shippo walked in the room in time to see Sango finish wrapping the bandage around Kagome's new wound.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as he walked over to Kagome's side.  
  
"She was attacked in her sleep." Inuyasha said, growling low in his throat as Shippo brushed Kagome's bangs from her forehead.  
  
"Knock it off, Inuyasha." Sango told him heatedly. Inuyasha glared at Sango, but immediately stopped growling. He began running his hand up and down Kagome's arm in a comforting gesture.  
  
"You guys can go downstairs. I'll see to Kagome." Inuyasha said, not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
The two nodded and left, closing the door behind them.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome's covers up around her as she began to shiver. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "My shoulder hurts."  
  
inuyasha nodded. "Sango fixed it up for you. It should be healed in no time though."   
  
Kagome tentatively touched her side and hissed at the pain. "Why isn't this healing as fast as yours would have?" Kagome asked, frowning at the ceiling.  
  
"Give it time, Kagome. It will heal." Inuyasha leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "It should be healed by the end of the week. Don't rush it."  
  
Kagome groaned and quickly regretted the action. "I'm afraid to fall asleep again. What if she comes back?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"She won't." Inuyasha reassured Kagome, rubbing Kagome's ears. He smiled slightly when Kagome began to purr. "I was wondering if you would do that too."   
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but put her hand over his. "You'll stay with me, right?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said softly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.   
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, feeling protected and loved.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo glided into Kanaye's study to find him standing at the window, glaring out at the city before him.  
  
"The wench is strong. She was stabbed and had an arrow shot through her and she didn't flinch once." Kikyo told her son, anger so apparent in her voice that Kanaye inwardly shuddered.   
  
"I told you. She would not have been able to wound me had she still been human." Kanaye turned to face his mother. "I am not as weak as Father was. I will kill her next time." He vowed slamming his fist down on the windowsill.  
  
"I grow tired of hearing you say that." Kikyo said as she sat in the chair behind Kanaye's desk. "If I was not able to even get a showing of pain out of her, what makes you think you can kill her?"  
  
Kanaye turned to face his mother. "You forget that I have both hanyou and miko blood running through me. I will kill her. Then you may have your precious Inuyasha back."   
  
"I do not think that it will be so easy a feat." Kikyo looked over at Kanaye with an evil smirk. "But I think I may know a way to weaken her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know. "It took so long to get this out?" Please don't hurt me! (:Hides under desk:)  
  
I will get the next chapter out as quickly as I can though. I promise. And it will be better.   
  
So please, criticize all you want. I want to know what you think could change or be made better. R+R please!  
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	13. Surprise return

Okay, I think my writers block is gone,(:crosses fingers:). Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last. Sorry its taking so long to get these chapters out, also. School is getting really tedious and its hardly the fourth week of school!Oh well, here's chapter 12.  
  
~~~Chapter 12~~~  
  
Kagome started when she heard her mother talking to Inuyasha downstairs. 'Oh no. Not only am I injured, but I'm a hanyou. Mom's gonna freak!' Kagome thought in her head as she groaned out loud.  
  
Souta came running upstairs as soon as he heard Kagome was hurt. He burst into her room and saw her trying to get out of bed. "Kagome!!" He shouted and threw himself at her.  
  
Kagome sucked in her breath at the sudden impact but put her arms around Souta. "Hey, brat." She said quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha said you were hurt." He said into her shoulder.   
  
Kagome hugged her little brother a little tighter and ruffled his hair. "I was. But I'm almost as good as new now." She reassured him.  
  
Souta looked up at Kagome with a smile, that smile quickly turning into a look of confusion. "Kagome, uh, you look like Inuyasha." He remarked, touching her sisters ears.  
  
Kagome jumped. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. She grinned at Souta, showing off her fangs. "Inuyasha and I went to see his aunt and she turned me into a hanyou like Inuyasha."  
  
"Wow! Your hair is a lot longer too. I'm gonna go tell Mom!" He shouted excitedly, running out the door and back downstairs.  
  
Kagome groaned and stood up, feeling a twinge in her side from all the sudden movement. She picked up a robe from the end of her bed and put it on before she went downstairs.  
  
As she made her way down the stairs, she saw her mother standing at the foot of the stairs with a stern look on her face. "Kagome, what did you do?" Her mother asked worriedly.  
  
Kagome sighed and slowly trudged down the stairs. "I'm fine Mom."  
  
Inuyasha appeared next to Kagome's mom with an identical stern look on his face. "What are you doing out of bed? You're just going to hurt yourself even more." He said in a strict voice, making Kagome wince.  
  
"Honestly, I've been hurt worse than this before." Kagome said as she walked into the livingroom, past the two frowning people.  
  
She sat on the couch next to Shippo. "Hello."  
  
Shippo gave Kagome a warm smile. "Hi. How are you feeling?"   
  
"Almost as good as new." Kagome said brightly. She looked at her mother, who now sat next to Sango on the couch. "How was your trip?" She asked, trying to take the focus off of herself.  
  
Her mother gave her a hard glance. "Kagome. Explain yourself." She said, trying not to be to harsh.  
  
"Explain what? About the injuries or my being a hanyou?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and took her hand, entwining their fingers. She smiled at him and glanced back at her mom, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing about both." Her mother replied, folding her hands in her lap. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked on curiously.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily in defeat, the action causing her side to ache a bit. "Well, the slash in my side was made by Kanaye. He is the son of the miko who I am reincarnated from. Amazingly, Kikyo, that's the miko, is still alive. She came and attacked me in one of my dreams and that is how I was injured."  
  
Souta sat on the floor beside Inuyasha and looked up At Kagome. "What about being a hanyou?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I was getting there." She looked back at her mom. "That is a little harder to explain though." She looked at the ceiling, trying to find the right way to word her explanation. "Well, Inuyasha's aunt knows things about potions and stuff like that, so when I heard that she could turn me into a hanyou, I kinda jumped at the chance. My friends waited four hundred years to see me and I don't want to just up and die on them." She shrugged and looked at Inuyasha, giving him a smile that was only for him.  
  
Kagome's mom looked at her hands resting in her lap. "I see. Kagome, we'll discuss this more later. Right now you need to get some rest. You look like you've been dragged through hell and back." She stood up and walked over to Kagome, helping her up and walking her back to her room.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha, standing in the doorway to the entrance hall. "Inuyasha? Um, Have you had a chance to speak with Kagome yet?" He asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No. When would I have gotten the chance since we talked? While she was being attacked or while she was unconscious?" He asked sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "There is no need for sarcasm. I was merely wondering after that smile Kagome gave you."  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku. "What are you talking about? And why are you in such a grumpy mood Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh. I'm not grumpy. I just don't want Kagome hurt worse." He glanced down at Kagome's little brother who sat at his feet.   
  
Souta looked up at Inuyasha, seemingly oblivious to the adults talk. "I'm glad you're back. Kagome cried a whole lot when you didn't come for her. She kept me awake a lot at night with her crying. I'm sure she didn't mean to though." He said innocently, not aware of the stares he was receiving from the rest of the g  
  
Inuyasha patted Souta on the head. "Your sister didn't get herself into trouble while I was gone?" He asked with a slight smile, silently happy that Kagome had missed him so much.  
  
Souta thought about it, chewing on his lower lip. "Um, I don't think so. She nearly broke her leg though trying to get through the well a couple of times." Souta shook his head. "Mom was worried about her. We almost moved but Kagome wouldn't talk to mom for a long time after mom suggested it to her." Souta got up and leaned on Inuyasha's leg and gave him an innocent look. "You came back to see me too, didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and ruffled his hair. "'Course I did, runt."  
  
Souta beamed and jumped up. "I'm going to go see Kagome. It was nice to meet all of you." He said to the others and ran upstairs.  
  
"He sure likes you." Sango commented, watching the little boy run upstairs.  
  
"I guess." Inuyasha said with a small grin.   
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Like an older brother, maybe."  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at Miroku. "Jeez, I get it. Just give me a little more time."   
  
Miroku tilted his head to the side in question. "It's your decision, Inuyasha. And I'm not the person you're asking." He said with a little cough to hid his amusement.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "Keh." He got up and left the room, his head down and his hand in his pocket, turning something over in it.  
  
"What was that all about, Miroku?" Sango asked, Shippo also looking at Miroku curiously.(dense, aren't they?)  
  
Miroku examined his nails. "That, is for Inuyasha to know and you two to find out." He smirked and left the room.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku's retreating form. "It's sad when you can't even trust your own mate with a secret." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  
  
Shippo sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. "Oh well. We'll eventually find out." Sango huffed at that and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to call Minako and see if she can come over later. Maybe then I can have a normal conversation without half answers and secrecy." She picked up her purse and jacket. "Tell Kagome I'll be back later."  
  
Shippo put his arms behind his head. "No problem."  
  
And with that, Sango left. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
  
From upstairs, Kagome's mother called down. "Could someone please get that?"  
  
Shippo stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, a young woman with dark auburn hair, clutching a purse with her head down was standing there. She looked up and smiled at Shippo.  
  
"Hello. Is Kagome home?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Shippo stood staring at her, not able to form a coherent sentence. The girl had eyes that were a mossy green that captivated Shippo. He finally decided to nod since he couldn't speak and stepped aside for the girl to come in.  
  
The girl smiled and walked inside. "My name is Sakura. What's yours?" She asked politely.  
  
Shippo opened his mouth to speak and was relieved when he heard himself say his name. "Shippo."  
  
"That's a cute name. I like it." She took off her jacket and put it over her arm, not sure of where to set it.  
  
"Oh, here. I'll take that." Shippo said, finally able to say more than one word. He took Sakura's coat and put it in the hall closet. "Kagome's upstairs. Would you like me to show you?" He asked, turning back to face her.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "I've never been here before. Kagome and I have been friends for a while but I've never been to her house before because she was sick a lot in the past few years."   
  
Shippo smiled at that piece of information, since she was always in the Feudal Era when her grandpa and mother said she was sick. He walked into the livingroom and over to the stairs. "It's just up the stairs and is the last door on the right."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Thank you Shippo." She turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
Shippo watched until she was out of sight then went back to his spot on the couch. Inuyasha snorted from the doorway to the kitchen. "I'd say you have a crush on someone." He said matter-of-factly, sitting in a chair and stretching his legs out in front of him.   
  
"Did you notice something strange about her?" Miroku asked from the same doorway Inuyasha had just vacated.  
  
"Other than the fact that she is a youkai? Nope, nothing." (convenient, huh?O.O) Inuyasha stated as though he was talking about the weather.  
  
Shippo opened his eyes a bit. "Really?" He asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Shippo. "You didn't notice?"  
  
Shippo shook his head. "No."  
  
"She must have put a strong concealing spell on herself." Miroku stated absently, rubbing his right hand in an unconcious habit he's had since the wind tunnel disappeared.  
  
"Then how could you two sense she was a youkai and I didn't?" Shippo asked, sitting forward on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha put his arms behind his head. "I'm better at sensing youkai then you are and Miroku still has his monk powers." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Sure, why not." Shippo said, sitting back on the couch and closing his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, his thoughts centering on the youkai girl upstairs with Kagome. 'I wonder if Kagome knows.' He thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. Once again, sorry its taken so long to get out. Thank you sooo much for your patience. Well, maybe Shippo won't be the only guy without a girl anymore.^.^ Thanks for the reviews and bringing certain things to my attention. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out soon. I promise!   
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	14. Sakura Kouga's daughter?

I really wanted to write some more thats why I'm posting this chapter within a half hour of the last one. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Really convienent that Shippo happens to like a friend of Kagome's that happens to be a Youkai huh? Well, all I can say is that she'll be sticking around.:) Now to Chapter 13!  
  
~~~Chapter 13~~~  
  
Sakura knocked on Kagome's door and waited for someone to answer. A young woman with longish dark brown hair opened the door.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" Sango asked polietly.  
  
"I'm Sakura. I was wondering if Kagome's is here. Shippo said she was." She added and began playing with a bracelet on her wrist out of habit.  
  
Sango turned back into the room and asked Kagome, "Are you well enough to see a visitor?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. Her mother quickly put a hat on her head to hid her ears. "Sure. Mom, what are you doing?"   
  
Sango opened the door to let Sakura in. Kagome smiled at the sight of her friend. "Hey,Sakura! What brings you here?" She said as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"Oh,Kagome. Are you sick again?" Sakura asked worriedly as she walked over to Kagome's side.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No,I just got a little banged up in an accident." She frowned slightly as she sensed a full youkai near.  
  
Sakura tilted her head a little to the side in question. "Are you okay? You look a little worried about something." Sakura was also wondering at all the hanyous she was sensing. 'I know Shippo was a kitsune, I sensed that right away. But way am I sensing hanyous?' She looked closely at Kagome. "You look different,Kagome."  
  
Kagome grinned nervously. "Really? How?"  
  
Sakura smiled in understanding, though she had no idea why Kagome was a hanyou all of a sudden. "Your hair is a lot longer. And your eyes are bluer with silver in them." She knew that Kagome would be able to sense youkai, but nowhere near as well as Sakura.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Extensions and contacts." She winced as she tried to sit up higher.   
  
"Sure. So, that's why you haven't been to school during the last few weeks?" Sakura asked, nodding her head in the direction of Kagomes wound.  
  
"Yeah. It's better though, so I should be back soon. Oh, my gosh! I forgot to introduce you to my friends." She looked over at Sango. "That's Sango. She almost like an older sister to me. I think I heard you say you already met Shippo."   
  
Sakura nodded. "He was kinda cute. It took him about five minutes to actually get a whole sentence out when he answered the door." She blushed slightly.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. 'Hmm. Sounds like Shippo has a crush on Sakura.' Kagome stopped thinking up a plot when she remembered she was in the middle of telling Sakura about her friends.  
  
"Um, Miroku is downstairs. He's the one with the black hair. He and Sango are engaged. And Inuyasha has the short silver hair. He's my, boyfriend." She said with an inward smile.  
  
'Inuyasha. Why does that name sound familiar?' Sakura began playing with her bracelet as she thought about it. She looked up at Kagome again. "Is that the guy you were always talking about in middle school, the arrogant, jealous one?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Uh,yeah. But he's changed since then."   
  
"Oh,well that's good." She looked at a watch on her right wrist. "Darn it. Uh, Kagome. I have to go. My dad should be getting home from work anytime now and I forgot to leave a note. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She said as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Sure. I'll call you later." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay then.Bye." She smiled at the girls and walked back down the hallway to the stairway and went down it. She giggled as she saw that Shippo had fallen asleep. 'He really is cute when he is sleeping.' She shook her head at that thought and got her jacket out of the closet.  
  
"Are you Sakura?" Said a voice from behind her.  
  
Sakura turned to see a tall man with short silver hair and amber eyes staring at her. "Yes, and you must be Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "You're a youkai." He more as an accusation than a statement.  
  
"Yes, I am. I've heard of you before. I just can't remember where." She said, confused.  
  
"Who are your parents?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku came to stand behind him.  
  
"My dad is named Kouga.My mother is Ayumi." Sakura said, earning a growl from Inuyasha. "I take it you've met one or both of them?" She asked polietly.  
  
Miroku answered for Inuyasha. "He wasn't on the best terms with your father a few hundred years back." He said lightly.  
  
Sakura smiled at Miroku. "And you must be Sango's fiance Miroku?" She inquired.  
  
"I am." Miroku announced proudly.  
  
Sakura glanced at Inuyasha, then back at Miroku. "Well, it was nice metting you. I can't see why my father wouldn't like you." She directed at Inuyasha. "If you don't mind, could you tell Shippo that it was very nice meeting him,also and I wouldn't mind seeing him again?" She asked,blushing slightly.  
  
Miroku nodded with a grin, also considering playing matchmaker like the others. "Of course. And I'm sure he would like to see you again soon." Sakura nodded and left, still blushing.  
  
Inuyasha went over to the couch and laid down. "Can you believe she's Kouga's daughter? Of all the youkai, she's Kouga's kid. This is an amazingly small world." He said with a small growl in his voice.  
  
Miroku sat in the one chair in the room. "Don't hold her parentage against her.She didn't get to choose you know." Miroku told Inuyasha.   
  
"I know." Inuyasha fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
Miroku looked around. "Jeez, do these people not sleep at night?" He stood up and went up to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Sango or Kagome to answer it.   
  
"Come in." Kagome called.  
  
Miroku opened the door and walked in. "Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked, walking over to Sango as he asked Kagome the question.   
  
"I'm fine. Just a little ache that everyone is overreacting about." Kagome answered with a smile.   
  
Miroku sighed. "It ws pretty bad Kagome." He said,hugging Sango against him.  
  
Sango leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Did Sakura leave?" She asked.  
  
Miroku nodded then turned back to Kagome. "Do you happen to know who her dad is?" He asked, waiting to see her expression when he tells her.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No,I don't.Why?"  
  
"You know that Sakura is a youkai, right?" He asked.  
  
"Now I do. I thought I sensed a youkai near, but I wasn't sure where it was coming from." She began twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "What does this have to do with who her dad is?"  
  
Miroku grinned. "Her dad is Kouga."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped and Sango twisted in Miroku's arms to look at him. "Are you serious?" She demanded.  
  
Miroku nodded still grinning. "She told Inuyasha that his name sounded famliar so he asked who her parents were and she said Kouga and Ayumi."  
  
Kagome rested her head on her hands, which were resting on her knees. "I betcha Inuyasha didn't like that answer."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "He was growling."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." She laid back down and pulled her covers up to her chin, curling up into a ball.  
  
"'Night Kagome." The couple said and walked out of the room. Inuyasha was just walking towards the room as Sango and Miroku came out.  
  
"Is she asleep?" He asked.   
  
They both nodded. "Okay then. I'm going to go sit with her." He walked inot Kagome's room and walked over to Kagome's side. He smoothed back the hair from her forehead and decided to lay down with her. He pulled the covers back enough so he could climb in with Kagome and pulled her against him carefully so he wouldn't pull at her cuts.  
  
Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's back and cuddled against him, sighing contently.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her on the forehed and rifted off to sleep. 'I'll ask her tomorrow.' He thought, resting his head against Kagome's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: A wedding proposal? Kikyo's plan? Shippo and Sakura get together? And Sakura is Kouga's daughter?? Find out next time! R+R please!! ^-^  
  
~Angel of Starlight 


	15. revisiting the past

I know.More like a few weeks. But I'm back and my computer is working again. Here is the long awaited chapter 14. and thank you blackphoenix-sama. I did mean Ayame but got her mixed up with someone else. I'm not going to give anything away so here it is.  
  
***Chapter 14***  
  
(One week later)  
  
"Mom, for crying out loud, I'm fine!" Kagome exclaimed, exasperated. For the last few days her mom had been everywhere she went. Though Kagomes wounds were practically all the way healed, everyone still insisted on treating her like she was on the verge of death.  
  
"I know, honey, but you were still really badly hurt and I don't want you to strain yourself." Her mom said as she began cutting Kagome's food and trying to shove it into her daughters mouth.  
  
Sota chuckled as he watched his sister take her fork from their mom. This had been going on for the last few days and he had been vastly amused.  
  
"Sota, quit laughing or it won't go well for you." Kagome threatened.  
  
Sota quickly wiped the grin from his face. Now that his sister was a hanyou, he believed her threats.  
  
Kagome stood up from the table and shook her head."Thanks for worrying about me but I really need some space right now." She hugged her mom and walked out the back door, wishing Inuyasha was there.   
  
She made her way over to the God Tree and jumped up to one of the middle branches,brooding over everything that has happened since her friends showed up.  
  
'What could Kikyo be planning?' She thought, but no matter how much she went over things in her head, she was no closer to figuring out Kikyo than she was to explaining how she was able to travel through time.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was working with Miroku at their house, coming up with a cover for Inuyasha's new book he was writing, Torn.  
  
"I was thinking maybe I could draw you and Kagome standing apart with Kouga and Kikyo inbetween the two of you." Miroku suggested.  
  
Inuyasha looked through his notebook and shook his head. "I don't want either of them on the cover of one of my books." He said, looking up at Miroku's rough sketch. "Its good and I think we might be able to work with it, just take Kikyo and Kouga out."  
  
Miroku quickly erased them both. "That better?" He asked, brushing away the erasings.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stood, pacing around the cluttered livingroom. Manuscripts and crumpled papers littered the floor and any flat surfaces. It was in desperate need of a cleanup.   
  
Miroku looked up at Inuyasha curiously. "Whats wrong. You're not saying much."  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and shrugged. "Just got a lot of things on my mind." He stopped and looked out the window.   
  
The day was bright. Normal for a summer day. But still, a bad aura hung in the air and it made Inuyasha nervous. He grabbed a small box from a table next to his laptop and walked to the front door.  
  
"Finally going to do it, huh?" Miroku asked as he came up with a new sketch.  
  
Inuyasha "feh"ed and left, walking over to Kagome's house.He kept going over appropriate ways to propose, but by the time he reached the shrine about ten minutes later he was still without any ideas.  
  
He knocked on the front distractedly and was surprised when Souta answered.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Kagomes out back. She was being really crabby earlier. You should be careful." Souta warned as he let Inuyasha in.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and walked into the kitchen to the back door. He said hello to Mrs. Higurashi and walked outside, looking for Kagome. He found her up in the God Tree, looking as though she was asleep.  
  
"Kagome?" He called, then jumped up into the tree next to her.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha. Where've you been?" Kagome asked, smilimg at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the clear, cloudless sky and smiled slightly. "Miroku was running ideas by me for the cover of my new book."  
  
"Oh? What's it about?" Kagome asked curiously, leaning forward on the branch.  
  
"I can't tell you yet but when it's finished, I'll give you a copy." Inuyasha flushed a bit and looked at Kagome. "Could we talk for a few minutes? I need to say something kinda important."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I thought thats what we were doing."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and jumped from the tree, followed closely by Kagome. He took her hand in his and walked with her. They stopped at the wellhouse and went in, both sitting on the edge of the well.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with a questioning gaze.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and cleared his throat. He turned to Kagome with a small smile. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes." She said slowly. "I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and knelt in front of Kagome. "I know this isn't the most romantic, but," he pulled a black, velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, handing the ring to her. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the ring now resting in her palm. It was a gold band with small sapphires imbedded into it, a slightly larger one in the middle. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha's invisible ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's sobs. He pulle dher up against him and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry. i didn't mean to upset you." He said quietly, feeling really confused and guilty.  
  
Kagome shook her head and giggled, wiping her ears on her shirt. "No, you didn't upset me. I'm just so happy. I wasn't exactly expecting this now." She looked down at the ring in her hand and slipped it onto the forth finger on her left hand. "Of course i'll marry you." She replied with a dazzling smile.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's face in between his hands and kissed her soundly, so overwhelmed he felt as if he would burst with joy. He and Kagome were going to get married, then nothing could stand in the way of them being together. Kagome would be his and he would be Kagome's, forever.  
  
A flutter of red warned them that they were not alone. Inuyasha broke off the kiss as he smelt the scent of decay and rotting earth.  
  
"Kikyo?" He whispered, automatically alerting Kagome at the sound of the dead mikos name.  
  
Kikyo walked into the wellhouse and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, well. Imagine meeting you here of all places." She glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome and gave a very un-Kikyo like snort.  
  
"Not that much of a coincidence seeing as I live here." Kagome gritted out, barely restraining the urge to pound her incarnate into the dirt.  
  
Kikyo walked up to them and reached out a hand to caress Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha growled and slapped her hand away. The miko's eyes glittered with rage as she turned to Kagome. "You ruined my chances of being with Inuyasha once and I won't let it happen again." Her arm whipped out, her nails slshing four large tears in Inuyasha's shirt as he leapt in front of Kagome to protect her.  
  
Kikyo smiled an eerie smile and walked around to the other side of the well, casually dropping something into it as she faced Inuyasha and Kagome. A brilliant flash errupted from the well and Inuyasha covered his eyes, as did Kagome to shield them from the light. Kagome felt herself being pulled into the well, wondering why Inuyasha wasn't helping her.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried out, feeling herself being swallowed by that familiar blue blast of light.  
  
Inuyasha fought against the soulstealers that had wrapped around him, making it impossible for him to move. "Kagome!!"  
  
Kikyo cackled as she watched as once again, the two that had brought her the greatest of pain were tore from each other again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had stayed beside the well for the past two years, only leaving when absolutely necessary.His friends had tried to get Inuyasha back inot the normal routine of life again but he couldn't bring himself to leave his perch. He rolled the Shikon jewel over in his hand for about the thousandth time since he began watching the well, hating it more with each day that kagome had been gone. That jewel was the root of all their problems from the very beginning, and now it wouldn't even let him go to Kagome.  
  
He resisted the urge to crush the damned ball into dust and jumped down from his perch, going to look for Miroku to talk to him. That was when he saw the women go flying past him at breakneck speed.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled and followed,running just as quick as the person ahead of him.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could to the village, not knowing what to do, but knowing that maybe Kaede might have an idea. She stopped just before she reached the hut and looked around, realising how much she had missed it. Everything was peaceful, children were chasing each other having fun, mothers were watching them and talking amongst themselves. The men were fixing huts that were in very bad need of repairs.   
  
Kagome shook off her nostalgia and walked up to kaede's hut, smiling when she saw Sango sitting out in front with Miroku beside her, his arm around her waist.  
  
Sango looked up and froze for a moment, extremely shocked at seeing the girl before her. "Kagome?" She whispered, drawing Miroku's attention away from her and on to Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "Hello." She walked up to the couple and gave each of them a hug, feeling rather ackward. She had just seen these people yesterday, but here they were, Sango crying out of happiness and Miroku looking dumbfounded.  
  
He reached up and touched Kagome's ears. "What happened?" He asked, dropping his arm when inuyasha came sprinting into the vacinity.  
  
"Miroku,who the hell is that? She just ran by without a sec...ond...glance..." He shut his mouth when Kagome turned around.  
  
"Um,hi...Inuyasha." Kagome smiled slightly  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know its not much,but I will have the next chapter out soon. i'm all settled in at the apartment and everythings back to normal pretty much, so I should be having a chapter out at least once a week. Maybe twice if I'm lucky.  
  
Well, I hope everyone had a merry christmas!  
  
R&R  
  
~*~Angel of Starlight 


	16. secrets

Sorry about the cliffie. It was three in the morning and I was really tired.Kikyo's plan wasn't all that great but it did separate future Inu and Kagome .What will Kagome do in the past? Who knows.As of yet, I'm not sure. Read and find out. R&R please!  
  
****Chapter 15***  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and looked at her intently. 'This can't be Kagome. How could she have become a hanyou?' He lightly touched one of her ears, but quickly pulled his hand back.  
  
"You can't be Kagome. She's not a hanyou." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
Kagome tilted her head and stared at Inuyasha with a curious expression. "You mean you want proof?"  
  
At that moment Shippo out of the hut and slammed into Kagome, knocking her backwards onto the ground. Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo.   
  
"Kagome!!! You're finally back!! What took you so long??" The little kit whined as he stared up at her. It was then that he noticed her new features. "Hmm. Nice ears. They look like Inuyasha's." He reached up to touch them when Inuyasha growled.  
  
Shippo turned to Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue causing the hanyou to lunge at him. Shippo squeaked and jumped out of Kagome's arms, running away from a very pissed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!!" Kagome yelled, thankful that this Inuyasha still had his rosary on.  
  
"Yep, it's Kagome all right." Sango muttered as she watched Inuyasha struggle against the subduing spell. Shippo stood about two feet in front of him and stuck out his tongue again.  
  
Miroku sighed and turned to Kagome. "So, how are you a hanyou? I was not aware of any spells that turned humans into hanyous."   
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "A youkai named Natsuko was able to turn me into a hanyou. Inuyasha knows her, I believe." She watched as Inuyasha jumped to his feet and walked over to her, his eyes filled with suspicion.   
  
"How do you know her? And she wouldn't just turn you into a hanyou. What did you have to do for her?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Hmph. A little too much to ask you to be glad I'm a hanyou, but nooo, you have to get all suspicious and ask 20 million questions." Kagome muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked up at Inuyasha, not sure if she should tell him because if she did it could change the future, couldn't it? Then again, what was the harm?   
  
"You took me to meet your aunt. The only condition was to keep you happy and love you. That was all she asked." Kagome was staring at a tree on her left side, not meeting Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the ground and considered Kagome's explanation. He glanced up at the girl-turned-hanyou suddenly. "What do you mean, I took you to meet her?"  
  
Kagome shifted from one foot to the other, feeling a little uncomfortable at all the stares she was receiving. "Exactly what i said. You drove me to the forest she lives in and introduced us."  
  
Inuyasha continued pondering this,finding no reasonable explanation for it. He shook his head and stood, walking away from the group.  
  
Kagome watched him leave, wondering why he was so upset about this. She turned back to her friends and shrugged slightly. She began twirling her engagement ring nervously.  
  
"Kagome? Is there something you're not telling us?" Sango asked, looking at her intently as though trying to find the truth in the hanyou girls' gaze.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground and didn't answer her friends just then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo, what the hell did you do?!" Inuyasha growled, staring up at her from the bottom of the well.  
  
The miko shrugged and gave Inuyasha a small,indecipherable smile. "I sealed the well. If that girl was here, then how could I have you to myself?" She asked in a sultry voice.  
  
"That's the point!I don't want you! I love Kagome!Not you!" Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed beside Kikyo. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it painfully. "Unseal the well, or I will kill you." He snarled.  
  
Kikyo touched Inuyasha's arm, sending a jolt of electricity up it. "I will unseal the well only if you agree to something." She said in an angry tone.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and jumped away from her. "What do you want?"  
  
Kikyo turned her back to him and walked around the well, her soul stealers floating around her. "Nothing important. Just your life." She turned to Inuyasha slowly. "After what you did all those years ago, I deserve nothing less."  
  
"You deserve to rot in hell." Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist at his sides and making a sickening cracking sound.  
  
"Perhaps, but you will be with me when I do. That is, if you value my reincarnations life." Kikyo glided to the wellhouse door and stopped, turning back slightly. "I'm giving you one day to decide. Don't waste it."  
  
With those last words, Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha was tempted to go after her and rip her apart but that would accomplish nothing. He made his way up to the house as though nothing was wrong, nodding to Mrs. Higurashi and Sota, then left to go back to his house.  
  
Sota looked at his mom with an eyebrow raised. "Somethings up. Where do you think Kagome is?" He asked, his voice tinged with worry.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at the door that Inuyasha had just left through. "I don't know. Maybe they got into a fight and she sulking?" She suggested weakly.  
  
Shaking his head, Sota stood up. "With all the trouble lately, I don't think so. I'm going to go find out." He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and followed after Inuyasha.  
  
*****  
  
"She sealed the well and I can't get through to bring Kagome back. Kikyo said that if I valued Kagome's life, I would sacrifice myself for Kagome." Inuyasha paced back and forth, then stopped and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands. "I've brought nothing but trouble for Kagome since I showed up on her doorstep. I'm going to do what Kikyo says. Kagome will be better off without me anyways."  
  
Miroku wished he had his staff. He would have pounded Inuyasha on the head repeatedly for his stupidity. "I'm sure we can find a way to open the well without having to deal with Kikyo. Kagome would curse you to hell and back if you sacrificed yourself for her. Think of how guilty she would feel. And you know she would blame herself. She's done it before."He pointed out, tightening his arms around Sango's waist.  
  
Sango nodded from her spot on Miroku's lap. "Consider Kagome. You two just got engaged. She loves you more than life itself. Stop trying to be a noble and handle this situation like the adult you are."  
  
Shippo got up as he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised to find Sota standing there, looking extremely nervous, yet determined. "Is Inuyasha here? I need to talk to him."  
  
Shippo nodded and stepped back to let the boy in. "Inuyasha, you have a visitor." He said, leading Sota into the livingroom.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sota and groaned, dropping his head back into his hands.  
  
"Where's my sister? You were just with her so you should know." Sota demanded, looking a little frightened to be in the company of so many hanyous and a youkai by himself.  
  
"At the moment she's trapped in the Feudal Era." Inuyasha replied emotionlessly. He stood and walked out of the room into his bedroom.   
  
The group in the front room heard a loud crash come from the room Inuyasha just went into, followed by a string of colorful curses that Sota shouldn't have heard.  
  
Sota was watching the door of Inuyasha's door with wide-eyes. "If Kagome is in the Feudal Era, why is Inuyasha so upset? Kagome always went there and was safe around you guys. Wouldn't she still be safe?" He asked, still standing in front of the group.  
  
Sango stood and led Sota to a chair and motioned for him to sit. "Inuyasha just found out that Kagome's incarnation is still alive then. If she were to find out that Kagome was there, she might try to hurt your sister. That is why he is so upset."  
  
"He believes that he is a failure when it comes to protecting your sister." Miroku supplied, leaning forward and staring at his hands clasped between his legs.  
  
Inuyasha threw his lamp across the room, hitting the wall and shattering it. He turned sharply at the sound of a knock on his door. Sota stuck his head in a little bit.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I talk to you?" He asked nervously, his voice shaking.  
  
The hanyou sighed and nodded. "Fine."  
  
Sota stepped over the lamp shards and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the remnants of what looked to be a stereo system. "Don't worry about Kagome. I'm sure she's fine." He said. He glanced up at the hanyou. "She was always safest with you anyways, wasn't she?" The boy asked.  
  
Inuyasha sat beside sota and stared at the mess that he had made in frustration. "But thats just it. It isn't exactly me with her. Its myself from the past. Back then, I still cared for Kikyo. I'm afraid that he might slip up and go to Kikyo, ruining things for me and Kagome." Inuyasha stood and walked over to his window, looking out at the gray, storm clouds coming in. 'Hopefully she hasn't told him about Kikyo.'  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:(Feudal Era-*-that night)  
  
The group sat in Kaede's hut, nobody talking. Sango kept glancing worriedly at Kagome, knowing that the girl was refusing to tell the others something important. Inuyasha was surprisingly quiet, considering that the love of his life that he hadn't seen in two years sat next to him. He was currently tapping a claw against the floor, much to everyone's annoyance.  
  
"Inuyasha, please stop that." Miroku asked as he picked up his cup of sake and sipped a bit.  
  
The hanyou stopped tapping and glared at the monk. "Of course, your monkness."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "You are terrible at insults."  
  
Kagome stood and walked over to the entrance. "Inuyasha,would you walk with me for a few. I need some air." She asked, not turning to face him when she asked.  
  
Inuyasha stood and followed Kagome, glaring at Miroku as he passed.  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango, his eyes questioning. Sango sighed and looked down into her cup of tea. Something about Kagome had changed since she left. Just what was it?  
  
%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)  
  
Kouga and Ayame will be in the next chapter. hopefully I will have that one uploaded by sunday. More action and fluff in the next chapter.  
  
*~*~Angel of Starlight 


	17. Secrets revealed, and a possible solutio...

Okay, year and a half later…I'M BACK! Yay!… So anyway, I know…Long time; people do not care about this story anymore… Yada yada.. But everything is finally settled and I have a working computer, my life is back on track and so on with the story!

Chapter 16

Kagome led Inuyasha to the well and sat at the edge, looking down at her feet. She didn't know how she was going to explain everything to him, from the engagement to Kikyo and Kanaye. There was a lot there and she wasn't sure how he would take all of it.

Looking up at him, she decided maybe being straightforward was the best way to go…

"Kikyo is not dead." She said, watching to see how that bit of info went over.

He glanced at Kagome quizzically. "Not dead? I saw you shoot her with your sacred arrow. She has to be dead." He crouched in front of the girl and stared blankly at the well wall. It's not as though the news really phased him, it was just that he was worried for Kagome's sake. Then again… No. He told Kagome that he was through with Kikyo and his promise to her. That was over.

He stood and walked up to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "I will protect you if she comes for you. She means nothing to me now."

"I know." Kagome replied. "You have already proven that to me." Looking down at the ring on her finger, she decided maybe now was the best time to tell him.

She glanced up at the hanyou, staring into his amber eyes as she spoke. "Kikyo has a son from Naraku. His name is Kanaye. At this time, he is probably just an infant. But he will grow to be just like his father."

Inuyasha glanced down at her hands, looking at the ring she was playing with. The news of Naraku's son was bad and all, but he was curious about the ring at the moment.

He lifted her hand in his and examined it, noticing that it was not just any ring that she would wear around. It was too beautiful for that. He glanced up at her, curiosity in his eyes.

"Who gave you this?" He questioned, his voice calm but with an underlying coldness.

This is where things get complicated, she thought. She smiled innocently as she tried to explain the situation. "Well, the thing is…there is this long story behind it…but I don't think you really want to hear it at the moment." She continued on as he kept his gazed fixed on her. "Anyway, you proposed to me and I said yes. Simple as that."

Inuyasha took a step back and stared at the girl as though she had gone crazy. 'I proposed to her. That means that I was in her time with her.'

Thoughts kept reeling through his head when one question made its way to the surface.

"Are you going to leave and never come back? Is that what you are saying?" He demanded angrily.

Kagome hung her head, still confused beyond belief. "I don't know yet. I may not be able to leave. The well is sealed. Kikyo's work again.' She said emotionlessly.

She shook her head and jumped off the side of the well, walking away from her problems. All she needed was time. Time to sort through the pro's and con's. Whether she should just give up on the well altogether or go back home.

Inuyasha dug at the bottom of the well for a good half hour before he gave up and sat in the dirt, angry beyond belief. He hadn't been able to come up with an idea on how to unseal the well, so he decided to try digging. It wasn't going too well though.

"Damn it!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. It hit something sharp, making him yell some more. It was actually very good relief for all the stress and anger he was suffering from.

After he had a good yell, he dug out the object that had cut his palm and laughed softly. A shard. From the jewel that had caused so much trouble in his life. He began laughing maniacally, his forehead now resting on the cool, dug up earth.

He took a deep breath and looked at the shard. 'Wait…' He thought to himself. He jumped out of the well and looked down into it. It was worth a try, he thought, and jumped back in.

Not that much…I know. I'm at school and as soon as I get home, there will be more. And it wont suck as bad.


	18. final decisions

Chapter 17

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least when he was enveloped in the familiar blue light. All he thought when he reached the other side of the well was, 'This was too easy.'

But sometime in life, there has to be simplicity to make people want to continue on. And so he did.

400 and some odd years. It was a hell of a long time to just come back to where he started in a matter of seconds. He jumped from the well and detected Kagome's scent, mixed with a _very_ familiar one also. His.

He ran to the village, now in his hanyou form, and skidded to a halt outside of Kaede's hut. He walked inside to see Sango sitting next to Miroku, both helping each other make dinner.

"Have you guys seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice giving off a note of urgency.

"She just left with…you…" Miroku answered, giving the hanyou a strange glance. He looked at Sango, who shrugged as Inuyasha bolted from the hut.

Kagome sat at the edge of a spring, her feet soaking in the warm water. She didn't know what she should do. She liked being with her family, with all of her friends. But then again, she liked being here, where there was no noise pollution, no cars or modern technology. It was fun to fend for yourself at times, and go on grand adventures. And the best of all of it was there were friends here that she could share it with. She loved Inuyasha and no matter where she stayed, he would be there. Just a different version of him.

But he could grow into that version. He did it once. Why not let them grow together though?

She stood as she came to a decision. More people needed her here. And Kaede could train her more fully in her miko powers. It all seemed to fit into place. She belonged here.

In a rush of excitement, she ran off to find everyone. It would hurt a bit at first, but she knew what she must do. Even though the others would never know of her decision.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent and ran into her. Literally. Both fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

Kagome shook her head and looked at who had ran into her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the clothes Inuyasha was wearing. The well was unsealed.

"How…" She began, standing up, but feeling an unsteadiness in her knees.

Inuyasha smiled. "A jewel shard. Don't ask how. I really don't know why it was in the well." He put a hand under her elbow and kept her steady. "Are you ready to come back now?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Kagome stepped away from him, her head hung in sadness. "I'm sorry." She said, not knowing really how to do this.

"For what?" He asked in return, not liking the uncertain tone the girl was using.

"I have to stay here. I belong here. You know that." Kagome rushed to say as he gave her a strange look. This is what had to be done, she knew it. It was hard either way though.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "I do know. I would rather you stay here, then having to go through another few centuries without you." He said, kissing her lightly on her lips. He already knew what she would have decided. It was not like her to up and leave the ones she loved when it was her choice. And she did belong here. She could help so many more people here than she ever could have in modern day Tokyo.

Kagome smiled, a sad smile, then leaned up and kissed him. As she kissed him, he slowly disappeared, as though he never existed. But then again, he never really did. It was all one big trial that she had to go through. A life changing decision that she had to make, in which she made the right decision.

She walked back to the village slowly, not really knowing how to feel at the moment. Inuyasha intercepted her at the well. He had stayed there after she had left. He had seen his double come from the well, but had said not a word. It would work out, he knew. But Kagome had to make the final decision. And apparently she did.

He hugged her softly, knowing she was a bit mixed up at the moment. Wouldn't you be too if you had to make a choice as strange and life-changing as hers?

"I'm staying." She said.

"I know." He replied, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, stepping back so she could look at him.

"Yea?"

"What are we going to do about Kikyo?" She questioned, knowing it would be a problem if it were not taken care of.

Inuyasha answered right away. "We will find her. She and her son will not terrorize our family and friends. We will do what needs to be done." He answered. He didn't know what that was yet, but he had time to think of something. Besides, how hard could it be to get rid of a dead miko and an infant demon?


	19. close calls

Finding Kikyo was a lot quicker done than Inuyasha had thought it would be. She had stayed in the area that Naraku's castle had once stood, allowing the hanyou to pick up on her and her son's scent fairly easily.

"She's close. Everyone keep an eye out." Inuyasha said, looking in every direction.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously, wondering why he wanted them to be so on guard. "What's wrong? I know Kikyo is powerful, but we outnumber her." She offered, pulling an arrow from the quiver on her back and placing it loosely in her bow.

Inuyasha was not the only one who sensed the faint presence of another besides the miko and her son. Faint, but with the lingering impression of great power.

Miroku felt his hand start to sting. He shook his head rapidly in denial. "No, no, Gods. Please don't let this be." He glanced at his right hand in fear and saw the wind tunnel growing back, reopening the scar that was left when Naraku was slain.

Sango looked on in fear as the man she loved wrestled the rosary back onto his cursed hand. "What the hell is going on? We killed him! There is no way he could have survived!" She cried out in despair.

Kagome looked past the distraught pair and saw two figures gliding towards them. Her blood began to run cold as she realized who the figure next to Kikyo was.

A bitter laugh swept through the air, chilling their very bones to the marrow.

"Yes, shiver in fear. You defeated me once, but it will not happen a second time." Naraku raised his hands into the air and with a deep, malicious laugh, sent Kagome and the others in four different directions.

Inuyasha recovered the quickest and went straight for the demon. He shouted to Kagome from over his shoulder, " Take care of Kikyo! Naraku is mine!"

Sango jumped to her feet and followed after Inuyasha, while Miroku and Kagome went after Kikyo.

More blood was shed in this battle than any other they had fought to date. Kikyo and Naraku's power had somehow multiplied since they had last met and the whole group realized they were no match for them.

Inuyasha dragged himself out of the crater he had created after Naraku slammed him to the ground. He was immensely pissed that he was as powerless as he was. "What the hell! You are nothing but a half demon who should have been dead by now! How the hell are you beating me!"

A sneer was the reply from his opponent. "You were never my equal. Have you realized that each time you fight me, you need an army to back you up. You would never defeat me alone. You are just a sniveling puppy."

Kagome gasped for breath as she pushed herself off the ground. She was terrified that this was the end. She felt almost too weak to continue fighting. Kikyo goaded her and pushed her to the edge, to the point where she would waste her adrenaline on petty comments and bad memories. But the dead priestess got the better of her each time.

"Come, child. Are you too weak to fight anymore? Shall I finish you off now and cease playing with you?" Kikyo summoned a power ball in her right hand and whipped it at Kagome.

Kagome dodged quickly as Miroku tried to rush her from behind. Kikyo turned swiftly and batted the monk to the side. " Reincarnation, your time to die is now. I am growing tired of this nonsense."

Raising her arms to the sky, she enveloped herself in a brilliant silver light. She stared intently at the young girl and smiled a wicked smile. The light became a concentrated beam that went straight toward Kagome.

A piercing scream filled the air, stopping all battles taking place. Heads turned in Kagome and Kikyo's direction. The light dissolved, leaving the aftermath of the energy bomb.

Kagome lay on the ground, lifeless and covered in blood. Kikyo, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha let out a pain filled howl of rage. He, Sango, and Miroku hurtled toward Naraku. Sango let her bone boomerang fly at him, while Inuyasha swung tetsiuga with a mighty wrath. As both attacks hit Naraku and tore him to pieces, Miroku uncovered his wind tunnel and took care off the pieces that were left.

Inuyasha dashed over to Kagome, kneeling down beside her and cradling her in his lap. "Kagome, wake up. Dammit Kagome! Don't leave me again." He kissed her forehead and rocked back and forth with Miroku and Sango looking on in anguish.

Slowly, the girl began breathing. In small gasps, but it was breathing. The three looked at each other in relief. She was alive.


	20. A thought too late

-I know the last chapter was kind of jumpy and uncertain, but there was more that went on than meets the eye. Sorry it has taken me so long to update… Hope you still enjoy it! Oh, and I forgot to label the last chapter, so yea… it was ch. 18...

CHAPTER 19

Kagome stirred restlessly in her comatose state. She had been unconscious for four days, leaving the rest of the group wondering if she was actually going to pull through. Little did they know that she was still fighting an internal battle of her own.

_Kagome wandered through the vacant field, wondering why she couldn't find anyone. They had all just been here moments ago. And what had happened to Kikyo? Surely since she was the one who had sent the blast of energy, she was still alive…._

_Her thoughts became more and more chaotic, and with each step she took, the sky above her turned darker and darker._

_Finally she saw another figure forming in the distance, she ran towards it and stopped short when she saw that it was Kikyo._

_She growled and clenched her fists. "Where did you bring me to? Where is everyone else!" _

_Kikyo laughed bitterly, as though she no longer derived pleasure from torturing her reincarnation. "I found that last time when I challenged you in your unconscious state, you were a bit harder to defeat. But now, with my enhanced powers, I think I can finally take back the soul that is rightfully mine."_

_Kagome thought back to the battle. The orb of silver light, the piercing scream, the lack of people around… She had somehow been taken to a different plane, one where the older miko had the upper hand._

Inuyasha stared down at the young girl and heaved another deep sigh. She had not changed condition and he was terrified that he would never get her back.

He and the others had also been baffled by the recent battle. Naraku had been nowhere near as hard to defeat as they had figured he would be. And that made no sense. He had felt stronger than he had been. Yet he had not really injured any of them.

A sudden thought came to him. Much too late than it should have. He jumped up and raced out of the room to find the others.

_Kagome didn't know what to do. She stared at Kikyo for a moment, summing her up. She sensed a very strong aura about her, but she was still ruled by her rage, which (she hoped) meant she would be clumsy, only fighting to win, with no real strategy. She decided to get Kikyo to attack her in anger, making her block out all sense of her goal. Whatever that was._

"_Why do you care so much for your soul? You are dead and it was given to the next rightful person. You lived the life you were meant. Just give up. There is nothing left for you!" She taunted, moving more to the miko's left._

_Glowing enraged brown eyes met hers. "I have one purpose alone and that is to avenge my death!" _

_An arrow flew passed Kagome's ear as she ran at her past self. Kikyo followed suit and raced at Kagome, charging energy into her hands._

_They met in an explosion of blue light, Kikyo's attack leaving scorch marks on Kagome's shirt. They flew apart and pelted blasts of energy at each other, narrowly missing each time._

"Why the hell didn't we think of it?" Inuyasha growled, pacing next to Kagome's bed. He stopped and looked at her. "He didn't even smell the same."

"Well, Kikyo probably figured that we would come after her, and to distract us, she made a double of Naraku. Most likely in the same fashion that she was brought back." Miroku supplied the answer while resting his chin on his steepled forefingers and staring blankly forward.

"That answers that pondering. Now what do we do about saving Kagome?" Sango queried, looking to Inuyasha for the answer.

Kaede walked through the doorway and responded. "Kagome must fight this battle on her own. There is nothing we can do to help."

The group all looked toward the cot that Kagome lie restless upon. None of them wanted to lose her again, but all they could do was to stay by her side in support. Which was something that angered them all, making them feel completely helpless.

"_Kikyo, you can't keep holding on to your anger! Inuyasha may have wronged you in the past, but you know for a fact that Naraku was the one who killed you. Not Inuyasha!" _

_Kagome dodged another blast and reciprocated the action, sending one flying at Kikyo. _

"_You know nothing of my anger towards him! He betrayed me by falling in love with you! He only did so because you are a complete likeness of me! Otherwise you would have meant absolutely nothing to him!" Her aim became more inaccurate with each sentence spoken. _

_Kagome's plan was working. She quickly dove behind a tree and caught her breath for a moment then jumped out and sent everything she had in an explosion of force right at her._

_Kikyo shrieked as her body convulsed and turned to dust. Rays of light emitted from the pile of ashes and shot into Kagome, thrusting her back against the tree she had hid behind._

She jolted awake, gulping in air like a fish that had been long away from water. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a slight dampness from the gash that had been made from her impact on the tree.

Every one around her sighed in relief. Everyone questioned what had happened and if she was okay. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled, making Kagome's head pound worse. He turned to her and spoke calmly. "Kagome, what happened?"

So she calmly told the group what had happened to her, feeling a very disturbing sense of déjà vu. When she was done, the group told her of their conclusion about Naraku.

"How does that explain Miroku's wind tunnel though?" Kagome asked, glancing at the monk with a sad expression.

Miroku shook his head slightly, attempting an answer. "I am surmising it is because Kanaye still lives and he shares a direct blood link with Naraku. And with Kikyo's help, it was able to be reopened." He looked at his hand miserably.

Sango looked at the group. "Well, I guess that means our work is done yet. We have to find Kanaye and finish off the rest of the trio."

I hope this one didn't confuse anyone too bad. : P

Next chappie will be up soon!

-Angel of Starlight


End file.
